We're All Scarred
by BrutusXEnobaria
Summary: Brutus and Enobaria are expected in the capitol for early mentor training for the 74th Hunger Games. A couple weeks before that, they get into an argument and everything starts to fall apart. Due to an accident, Enobaria looses her memory. Will Brutus realize that he needs her more than he thinks? Will Enobaria remember him again? Sequel to Broken on the Inside BrutusXEnobaria
1. Chapter 1

**Brutus POV**

Enobaria and I were in the train in District 2 so that we could be taken to the capitol because President Snow decided that it would be a good idea to throw another party for Enobaria, again. I couldn't blame him, she's one of the most famous victors and she's just amazing. People liked her for being brutal, vicious, and gorgeous. The position of Capitol Darling has been passed down from Cashmere, a victor from the 68th Hunger Games, to Enobaria Golding. Neither of them was happy. Cashmere loved getting attention and she never had to sell her body to the capital for some odd reason. On the other hand, Enobaria was trying to get as much attention away from her as possible. She hated the capital people who bought her, she hated being called 'Capitol Darling, 'Capitol Gem," or 'The Capitol's Golden Girl', and she definitely hated the lack of privacy.

We were sitting together on the love seat talking about weapons when we were interrupted by Enobaria's prep team.

"Enobaria!" said Pamela.

"What is it?" asked Enobaria in an aggravated voice.

"We have to discuss your outfit for tomorrow," said Celestine.

"But that's tomorrow," complained Enobaria. Knowing her, she hated getting all glammed up, especially if it had to be done by her prep team.

"Exactly," said Jameria. "That means that we have less than forty-eight hours to get you ready."

"I don't need that much time to get all dolled up," said Enobaria.

"That's right," I said. "She's already gorgeous." Enobaria smiled and pecked me on the lips.

"I'm going to have to get her a stay on twenty-four hour lipstick if you those two are going to be doing more of that tomorrow," said Pamela.

"Whatever," said Enobaria. "Can you leave us?"

"Nope," said Celestine. "Now come on."

Enobaria stood up and followed her prep team to her bedroom. Three hours later, we arrived at the capital and I met up with Enobaria before we left the train.

"Ready?" I asked her before taking her hand in mine.

"I'll never be ready," said Enobaria. I opened the train doors and we were being drowned by a huge crowd of fans.

"Enobaria, I love you!"

"You're amazing!"

"You and Brutus are so cute together!"

"Brutaria forever!"

We pushed past the crowd until we entered the mentor's building. This is where the mentors stay in before the games. Once the tributes are chosen, they move into the tribute hotel with the tributes from their district. We entered the elevator, I pressed the button with a number 2 on it, and I hungrily pushed Enobaria to the wall and kissed her hard on the lips. I drew my lips from hers when I saw Johanna Mason put a hand in between the elevator doors to keep them from shutting.

"Sorry to interrupt," she said while getting in the elevator with us and pressing the button with a number seven on it. That girl right there is Johanna Mason, victor from District 7 and winner of the 67th Hunger Games. "Johanna Mason." Johanna introduced herself to Enobaria.

"Enobaria Golding," she said.

"I know who you are," said Johanna. "Who wouldn't? Nice job winning the games."

"You too," said Enobaria.

The elevator made a dinging noise and the doors opened up to Floor 2.

"See ya tomorrow," said Johanna before the doors closed.

"Tomorrow?" asked Enobaria. "What did she mean by 'tomorrow'?"

"Oh," I said. "I forgot to tell you. Tomorrow I'm taking you to the victor's training room so that you can meet the other victors. They've all told me that they wanted to meet you."

"Yippee," said Enobaria, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Come on," I said to her. "You'll love them. Some of those people are actually bearable."

"I'll meet them," said Enobaria. "But don't expect me to like them."

"Atta girl!" I said before kissing her on the lips.

"There you two are!" said Antoinette, the District 2 escort.

"What do you want?" I asked her, a little bothered by the fact that she broke up our kiss.

"I'm here to inform you," she said referring to Enobaria. "That President Snow needs you to start working the day after your party." Ugh, Enobaria has to continue working for the capital. She hated doing that, but President Snow made sure she did everything she had to do with a smile on her face.

"Fine," said Enobaria. "Anything else?"

"Why don't I show you to your rooms?" said Antoinette while motioning us to follow her.

"I think we know how to look for our rooms," I said.

"It's my job to do this," she said. "Brutus, your room is right here and Enobaria, your room is at the end of the hallway. Bye."

After she left, I wrapped my arms around Enobaria and she snaked her arms around my neck, bringing me close. "I'm upset," I said. "We can't sleep in the same room together."

"Relax," she told me. "I'm pretty sure you can survive a couple of nights without me."

"Who said it won't be the other way around?" I teased.

"We'll see," she said as she rested her forehead on mine.

I never noticed that she was wearing the necklace I gave her for her birthday about less than a year ago. "I like it when you wear that necklace," I said.

She grinned at me and then she yawned.

"Tired?" I asked.

"Yep," she said.

"Get some sleep," I said to her. "Tomorrow's a big day."

"Goodnight, babe," she said. Enobaria walked away and I entered my temporary bedroom. I went into my room, unpacked, showered, and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Brutus POV**

It was about 11:00 p.m. when I heard the door open and close. Then I felt someone get into bed with me, but I wasn't shocked. I knew who it was. Enobaria.

I turned around and wrapped my arm around her small and slender waist while she rested her head on my chest. "Couldn't survive one night without me, huh?" I asked her in a joking matter.

"Nope," she said.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. Something was up.

"Nothing's wrong," she said.

"You're lying," I said.

"Am not," she said.

"Are too, baby," I said to her while kissing her temple. "Why don't you tell me what's bothering you?"

"Fine," she said as she shifted uncomfortably. "I'm just tired. I'm tired of working for the capital, I'm tired of all the attention, and I'm tired of this life. I hate what they've done to me."

For some reason, the tone in her voice made me draw her closer to me. "Everything' gonna be okay, I promise. You always have me and I'm here for you."

"I love you, babe," she said.

"I love you too," I said. I kissed her cheek and she smiled at me. "Go to sleep." Eventually, she did and I fell asleep a few minutes later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Brutus POV**

"Baria," I said to her while shaking her softly to wake her up.

"What?" she asked, with her eyes still closed.

"Wake up," I said. "We have to be at the training center in an hour and a half." She sighed and lazily got out of bed.

"Fine," she said. "Meet me in the kitchen for breakfast in half an hour."

"Okay," I said. She left and I got ready for the long day ahead of us. I wore a dark green short sleeve shirt with black pants and black training shoes. After getting dressed, I walked into the kitchen and saw that Enobaria was already there. She was wearing a navy blue tank top, black training pants that went below her knees and black training shoes. I sat down next to her and pecked her on the cheek. She giggled and I chuckled back. After eating, we headed to the elevator. I pushed the button that read Victors TA. After pushing the button, I saw Enobaria scrunch her nose. She always did that either when she was nervous or uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Nothing," she said.

"It's okay if something's bothering you," I said.

"I'm fine," she said.

"Alright," I said to her before taking her hand in mine and kissing it, which caused her to blush a little. I loved it when Enobaria would show me a different side of her. "We're here!"

Enobaria and I walked hand in hand to the victor's training room. The victor's training room was a lot larger than the year-round training room they use for training the tributes for the games every year.

"Come on," I said to her while pulling her over to the knife-throwing station. I handed her a knife and she took it in her hand. She hasn't thrown in about six weeks since she won the games. "Let's see if you've lost your touch."

She chuckled and walked over to the starting center. All at once, five targets lit up right in front of her. Being as skilled as she is, she easily threw five knives and each and every one and they landed perfectly in the center of the targets.

"Bravo," said a female voice from behind us. Two blonde figures began to walk towards us while the female one was slowly clapping at what Enobaria just did with her knives.

"Gloss, Cashmere," I said to them. "This is Enobaria. Enobaria, this is Gloss and Cashmere."

"I know who you are," said Cashmere. "You're the Capitol Darling, the Capitol Gem, and the Capitol's Golden Girl."

"I guess," said Enobaria, backing up a little from Cashmere.

"I'm Gloss," said Gloss to Enobaria while shaking her hand. "Don't mind my sister; she's just a little upset."

"I'm leaving," said Cashmere before turning on her heels and leaving.

"I'm gonna go," said Gloss while walking away. "See you tonight at the party."

"They're coming?" asked Enobaria.

"Yep," I replied.

She sighed and put down her knives. "Whatever," she said. "You don't have to accompany me wherever I go."

"You sure?" I asked her. I don't feel comfortable with leaving her on her own on her first day of training with the victors.

"Positive," she said. "I'm a big girl."

"You definitely are," I said.

She chuckled and walked away in a very feminine and sexy manner. _I love that woman._


	4. Chapter 4

**Enobaria POV**

After splitting up with Brutus, I went around the training area inspecting all the different stations. I went to the bow and arrow station just because I was curious and I wanted to learn. I picked up the bow and set the arrow in it, ready to shoot.

"Hi," said a male voice behind me. I jumped a little because I was really concentrated on what I was doing. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I'm Finnick Oddair."

"Oh," I said. "Hi, I'm Enobaria."

"I know," he said. "So you're trying out a bow and arrow?"

"Yeah, but I'll probably suck," I said. I set the bow in its position and shot the arrow. It landed just a few centimeters from the target. "See? Told you I would do badly."

"Actually," he said. "That's quite impressive for a first shot. Can I try?"

"Be my guest," I said. I gave him the bow and the arrows and moved back a little so that he could concentrate. He inhaled and shot the arrow. It landed a few more centimeters closer than my arrow.

"Wow," I said. "How did you do that?"

"It's all about position," he told me. "Come here, I'll show you." I walked over to him and he handed me the bow and arrow. I set the bow in its place and stood with my back to him. He got closer and he was a mere centimeters from me. Finnick lightly touched my shoulder and redirected it to a more comfortable position while the other hand held onto the bow. Our hands touched and I got shivers down my body. "Breathe in," he said. I did as he was told and waited for another command. "Now, release!"

I released the arrow and it landed right in the center of the target. "Wow, you're a really good teacher."

"Thanks," he said to me. "So, I saw that you're handy with a knife."

"More than handy," I said.

"Don't have to tell me twice," he said. "Who of the victors have you met?"

"Let me see," I said, trying to remember the names. "Johanna, Cashmere, Gloss, and you."

"Well, come on!" he said to me while walking away.

"Where are we going?" I asked him while I followed him to wherever he was heading to.

"I want you to meet someone," he said. We headed over to the knot-tying station. I stayed put while he walked over to an old lady and talked to her. She nodded and he motioned for me to walk over to where they were standing. I did as I was told and stood in front of Finnick and the old lady.

"Enobaria," he said. "This is Mags. Mags, this is Enobaria."

"Hi," I said to her. She mumbled something to Finnick that was very hard to understand but as clear as day to Finnick.

"Mags says hello and it's nice to meet you," he said.

"Nice to meet you too," I said.

"She also says congratulations on winning the games and she is very eager to see you tonight at the party," he told me.

"Alright," I said.

Then Mags got back to what she was doing and Finnick and I wandered around the training center. "She seems like a nice person."

"She is," said Finnick. "She mentored me for the games and she practically raised me."

"Finnick!" a voice called from behind. We turned around to the voice and saw no other than Johanna Mason.

"What's up?" she asked while walking over to us.

"Same as always," replied Finnick.

"Hey Enobaria," she said to me. For some reason, I liked her. She was nice and comforting, even though she didn't look like it from the outside.

"Hi," I said.

"What have you done so far?" she asked me, curious about my skills.

"Knife station and bow and arrow," I replied.

"Ever considered an axe as a weapon?" she asked me.

"Nope," I said.

"Well come on!" she said to me while walking over to the axe station. "I'll show you."

"Okay," I said, a little unsure about the situation.

She walked to the axe station and picked up two axes. She handed one to me, then walked over to the center of the station. I followed and watched her as she expertly threw the axe and it landed right in the center of the target.

"Wow," I said.

"I didn't win the games for no reason," she said. "You try now."

I held up the axe and concentrated on the target. _Here goes nothing_. I threw the axe with all my strength and surprisingly, it hit the center.

"Wow," said Finnick. "That's impressive."

"Indeed," agreed Johanna. "Hey, check out blondie trying to throw a knife."

We all looked into the direction that Johanna was pointing at and saw Cashmere trying to throw knives, but failing miserably.

"I still can't believe she won the games," said Finnick.

"I'm pretty sure that if she didn't get all those sponsors, she wouldn't of have made it to the first three days," said Johanna.

"What did you say?" asked a female voice. _Oh great._

"Nothing," said Johanna.

"What did you say about me?" asked Cashmere in an angrier voice. Something tells me that they never really got along that well.

"Woah, Cash," said Gloss. "Calm down."

"No!" shouted Cashmere, making everyone look at us. "I can't just calm down."

"Okay," I said. "Why don't we forget this ever happened and just-"

"You shut up!" she said to me. "I am sick and tired of you getting all the attention! I was Capitol Darling; I should be the one with all the people drooling over me!"

"Sorry Cashmere," I said. "But I can't change the fact that the Capitol Darling title was passed down to me."

"Don't forget the title 'Capitol Gem'," said Johanna.

"Oh!" said Finnick. "And also the 'Capitol's Golden Girl." _They were really not helping me in this situation._

"That's it!" said Cashmere. "You are so…" She was saying a bunch of words to me about her stupid issues that I practically tuned her out. Then, out of nowhere, she grabbed a knife and began to walk towards me. I slowly backed away from her, not wanting to get stabbed with the knife. After a few more steps back, I fell into a large tank with ice cold water. Memories of when I was almost drowned because of my father when I was fourteen went flashing through my mind. I could swim, but not very well. I was also so in shock from what just happened and from the flashbacks that I couldn't force myself to react and my mind was just blank. I was screaming and shouting; I just wanted to get out of the tank. I wanted to get away from the memories of that terrible time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Brutus POV**

I was talking with Blight in the sword station when I was interrupted by a loud yell. We both looked at where the voice came from and it was Cashmere. She was screaming and fighting with Enobaria about attention and about her stupid little issues. Then, she took out her knife and walked towards Enobaria. Enobaria cautiously and slowly backed away from her.

All of a sudden, she fell into the big large tank filled with ice cold water. She knew how to swim, but then I remember. Enobaria told me about how she almost drowned when she was fourteen because of her father. She was screaming and struggling to stay on the surface of the water.

"Baria!" I yelled in panic while I dropped my sword and ran over to where the rest of the victors were. "Don't just stand there! Do something!"

"Calm down," said Gloss.

"Calm down!?" I asked him. "Do you not see the position she's in!? God, damn it! She almost drowned when she was younger!" Then Gloss stayed silent and I was getting frustrated. "I'm going in!"

Before I was able to jump in to save Enobaria, two male trainers jumped into the tank and swam to Enobaria, who was still screaming. Then, they grabbed onto her and swan her to the edge of the tank. I grabbed Enobaria and pulled her out of the tank with my strength. After pulling her out, she gripped me tightly. Enobaria was shaking and ice cold, she seemed shocked.

"Someone get her a towel!" yelled Finnick. An avox came over and handed Finnick a towel. He gave it to me and I wrapped it over Enobaria's shaking figure while still holding her.

"There, there," I said to her, trying to calm her down. "You okay?" She shook her head no and I hugged her back tightly.

"She seems to be in a state of shock," said a doctor who rushed over to us after finding out about what was happening. "She experienced a panic moment."

"Why?" asked Johanna.

"Her father almost drowned her when she was fourteen," I replied.

"Oh," said Finnick. None of them knew what to say. "You should probably take her to the mentor's building. And she should get into some dry clothes."

"You want to get away from this place?" I asked Enobaria. She nodded yes and I got up. Finnick and Johanna helped Enobaria get on her feet. She grabbed my hand and we walked to the mentor's building.

Once we walked in, Antoinette walked straight to us and asked us the most useless questions ever. "Why are you two here?" she asked.

"Enobaria fell into the big tank filled with ice cold water," I said.

"And?" asked Antoinette. _She can be so stupid at the time_.

"She needs to change into some dry clothes and stay dry," I said. "The water was icy cold."

"Fine," she said. "But be aware that her prep team will be here in an hour."

"Whatever," I said while walking away.

I led Enobaria to my bedroom and ran the hot water for her. I walked out of the bathroom so that she could shower and I went to her room to get her some clothes. I decided that it would be best if she put on some comfortable clothes. I grabbed some black leggings, panties, and a teal blue sports bra. I went back to my room and took out one of my white long sleeve button up shirt. For some reason, Enobaria loved to wear my clothes, especially these shirts. I knocked on the door and gave her the clothes. Five minutes later, she walked out and I motioned for her to sit on my bed. She sat on the edge of the bed while I sat in the middle of it and brushed out her long silky hair which I loved so much.

"Done," I said to her before pecking her on her head.

"Thanks, babe," she said. She crawled onto the bed and settled herself on my lap. A few minutes later, I decided to change the subject.

"You hungry?" I asked her.

"A little," she replied.

"Let's go," I said while getting up and offering her my hand. She gladly accepted it and we walked hand in hand to the large kitchen. "What do you want?"

"I don't know," she replied.

"An apple?" I suggested. She nodded her head yes and I reached for the reddest, juiciest apple there was in the big bowl. "For you, my queen."

She giggled and accepted the apple. "Thank you so very much," she joked back. We sat on the large couch in the living room and watched some T.V. I sat in the middle while she laid her head on my lap.

"So, tonight is a very big night, indeed," said Caesar Flickerman. "Tonight, a big party will be held for our Capital Angel, Enobaria Golding! She is just amazing, don't you think?"

"Great, now I have a fourth name," said Enobaria, her voice soaked in sarcasm.

"She definitely is," replied Claudius Templesmith. "Don't you think it's adorable that she and Brutus are a couple? They are the cutest thing! What do you think?"

"I agree one hundred percent," said Caesar. "Tonight, they will be even more adorable when they dance together under the stars at the party!"

"Well, that's all the news we have for you today," said Claudius. "Goodbye, everyone!"

With that said I turned off the T.V. and grinned at Enobaria. "According to them, we are the cutest thing," I said. She grinned and sat up to look at me.

"Since when are we considered as a thing to them?" she asked. I chuckled and rested my head on hers, sneaking in a couple of small kisses. Seconds later, the elevator doors opened and in came the siblings from District 1.

"Hi," I said to them as they walked in. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Cash…," said Gloss.

"I'm sorry for pushing you into the tank," she said to Enobaria. I never thought Cashmere would apologize to anyone.

"It's okay," said Enobaria.

"Really?" asked Cashmere.

"Yeah," said Enobaria. Then, Enobaria's prep team entered the apartment, ready to start preparing Enobaria for tonight. "Oh, great."

"Enobaria," said Pamela. "Time to start working."

"But the party's not in a couple hours," complained Enobaria.

"No buts," said Celestine.

"What's in the dress cover?" I asked, referring to the rather large dress cover that Pamela was holding up in her hands.

"A surprise!" said Jameria. "Now, you two. Run along!" Cash and Gloss said goodbye and exited the apartment.

"Well, bye," said Enobaria as she stood up and leaned down to kiss me on the cheeks.

"Bye, baby," I said. Enobaria walked away and followed her prep team to her bedroom where they will work on her for the big party tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Brutus POV**

An hour after Enobaria and her prep team got to work; I started to get ready for the party. This party is a little fancier than the last two parties because there will be more people and they've had many weeks of preparation for this party. After taking a shower, I got dressed. I wore a metallic suit with a black button up long sleeve shirt and black pants. Five minutes later, I waited out in the living room for Enobaria and her prep team to come out.

Just as I was getting inpatient, Enobaria came out. She looked stunning. She was wearing a lace over satin, floor length gown with a scalloped neckline and a low back. The dress was a rich ivory color and it hugged her body nicely, and did I mention that it had a small slit on the left side to show off her sexy legs? Her makeup was done to look natural and light, yet noticeable. For her hair, she had it in a low messy bun with pulled strands of curled hair that shaped her face. She walked out of the room only to be followed by her prep team running after her.

"Enobaria!" said Celestine. "We haven't finished yet!"

"We finished with everything!" said Enobaria. "Dress, hair, and makeup."

"And shoes?" asked Pamela.

Enobaria lifted up her dress to see that there were no heels on her perfectly polished feet. Enobaria grunted as she accepted the pair of heels that were handed to her from Pamela. She put them on the floor, lifted up her dress, and stepped into the rather uncomfortable shoes.

"Turn around," said Jameria. Enobaria unwillingly turned around before Jameria wrapped a light pink satin sash over her small and slender waist.

"Now, are we done?" asked Enobaria.

"Nope," said Celestine. She motioned for Enobaria to kneel just a bit as she placed a small tiara on her head.

"Is this thing really necessary?" asked Enobaria as she shifted the headpiece so that it was in a more comfortable position.

"Yes, it is," said Pamela. "Just be glad that we didn't get you any angel wings for tonight. After seeing the news today, it was a small thought. After all, that is another new name for you."

"Don't even mention it," said Enobaria. She fixed her dress and walked over to me. She turned around and I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Hey, baby," I said. I kissed her neck playfully, which caused her to giggle.

"Hey, you love birds," called Celestine. "Let's go!"

"Fine," I said as Enobaria pulled away from my strong arms. I grabbed her hand and we walked over to the gardens of President Snow's mansion. "You look absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you," said Enobaria. "You don't look too bad yourself." I kissed her hand and we continued walking.

Once we arrived, all eyes were on us. We walked around the gardens and greeted all the people. Enobaria hated all the capitol people more than anything else in the world, aside from the games. They always thought of the games as just minor entertainment, and that angered Enobaria.

"Brutus!" called a voice from behind us.

I turned around and met the blue eyes of Cashmere. "Hi, Cashmere," I greeted. "Where's Gloss?"

"He's getting some rum punch," she replied. "Hi, Enobaria."

"Hello, Cashmere," replied Enobaria calmly. "You look great." Cashmere was wearing a one shoulder, high-low blue chiffon dress with bedazzled high heels and her hair was in loose curls.

"Thanks," said Cashmere. "I love your look. It makes you look very sweet and innocent, almost angelic."

"Thank you," said Enobaria. "But I am no angel when it comes to training."

"She's my angel," I said before pecking Enobaria on the cheek.

"Oh! Brutus," said Cashmere. "I almost forgot. I want you to meet someone. Come on!"

"Maybe later," I said. _I'm really not in the mood to meet anyone right now. _

"Please!" begged Cashmere.

"Go on," said Enobaria. "I don't mind."

"You sure?" I asked her.

"Yes," she replied. She kissed me on the cheek and smiled. "Now, go!"

"Bye," I said. I turned around and followed Cashmere to wherever she was leading us both to. She walked up to a blonde woman and talked. They both grinned and Cashmere motioned for me to walk over them. _I don't like where this is going._

"Brutus," said Cashmere. "I want you to meet my cousin, Iridescent. Iridescent, this is Brutus."

"Oh," said Iridescent. "I know how you are. Who wouldn't? You look even sexier in real life than when you do in camera."

"Okay, then…" I said, not knowing how to respond to the comment she just made.

"Let's dance!" said Iridescent. She grabbed my arm and dragged me to the dance floor. She snaked her hand into mine and grabbed my shoulder. I, on the other hand, held her back and hand in a sloppy matter. _I want to be with Enobaria right now, no one else. But, I can't be with Enobaria right now because this girl has her arms all over me and she won't let me go! Ugh, I'm getting pissed._

**Enobaria POV**

After Brutus left, I wandered around the party. As much as I loathe the capitol, the gardens were absolutely stunning. The grass was as green as can be, the sky was dark and embroidered with sparkling stars, and the entire garden was illuminated by candle light and lights hanging off the trees.

I spotted Finnick and ran up to him. "Finnick!" I called. He turned around and smiled after he saw me. "Hi."

"Hey," he said. "Long time no see."

"I know, right?" I joked. "Where's Johanna?"

"She's getting a drink," replied Finnick. "I love your outfit tonight. Looks like the title Capital Angel has taken its perspective. I especially like the tiara."

"Don't even mention it," I said to him. "I don't even like the word 'tiara.' It sounds so… princess-y-ish."

"How are you?" he asked me.

"I'm fine," I said. "Why are you asking?"

"Because you fell into a big tank filled with ice cold water and had you were in state of shock," he said.

"Oh," I said, feeling a little stupid about not remembering about what happened today in the training center. "I'm okay."

"Glad to know," he said. "So, you and Brutus?"

"We're great," I replied.

"You sure?" he asked me.

"Why would you be asking me?" I asked him, a little confused.

"Because he's dancing with some blonde chick over there," said Finnick, pointing over to where Brutus and some blonde girl were dancing together.

I flinched a little at seeing them together. Brutus would never do something like that to me. "He… uhhhh…." I struggled. I couldn't find the right words to explain the situation.

"Sorry," apologized Finnick. "I'm sure he has a perfect reason as to why he's dancing with another girl. Sorry! Damn it! I'm so stupid! I'm going to shut up now."

"Okay…" I said. "Something tells me you were never planning to be a therapist, huh?"

"Nope," replied Finnick. "Let's talk about something else. Ooh! I know! Let's introduce you to some more people."

"Okay," I agreed. "Who?"

"Come on!" said Finnick. "I'll show you." I followed him around the gardens and he walked over to a couple of people looking to be at about their late fifties.

"Hi, Beetee," said Finnick. "Hi, Wiress. This is Enobaria Golding."

"Hi," said Beetee while shaking my hand. He seemed smart, considering he has glasses. He has a very comforting charisma. "I've heard a lot about you from Brutus."

"Brutus talks about me?" I asked.

"Yep," replied Wiress. "He sure does."

"Awwww," said Finnick. "That's cute."

"Tell me about it," said a man behind the couple. This is Haymitch Abernathy, the only victor from District 12. He won the 50th Hunger Games and since then he's been a drunken messed up victor. I wouldn't blame him; he's had a rough time after his games.

"Hi, Haymitch," I said to him. We've met before, back in District 2.

"Hey, Sweetheart," he greeted me. I like Haymitch, a lot. He's been very protective of me since my games and he looks out for me. Haymitch is like the father I've never had. "Ready for mentoring this year?"

"I think I'll do okay," I replied.

"You'll do more than just okay," assured Haymitch. _See what I mean when he comforts me?_

"Where's Brutus?" asked Haymitch.

"He's… uhhh… busy," I replied.

"I can see that," commented Haymitch as he saw Brutus and the blonde chick dancing together. "Do you know how to dance?"

"Nope," I replied. Where is he going with this?

"Come on," said Haymitch as he put down his drink. "I'll teach you."

"I don't know," I said.

"I must tell you that Haymitch is the best waltz dancer I've ever seen," said Wiress.

"It's true," said Beetee.

"Okay," I said.

Haymitch grabbed my hand and took me over to the dance floor. He put my hand on his shoulder and put his hand in mine. Haymitch put his other hand on my back and pulled me a little closer than expected. "Ready?"

"No," I said.

"Relax," said Haymitch. "Follow my lead. One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two three." He took a step to the right, then back, to the left, and to the front. It was almost like drawing a square with your feet.

"Ouch!" yelped Haymitch after I accidentally stepped on his foot.

"Sorry!" I apologized.

"Those heels of yours are pinchy," commented Haymitch.

"No kidding," I said. After a few more minutes of dancing, I got the hang of it. It was actually really fun learning to dance.

"I'm going to twirl you now," said Haymitch. He stretched out his arm and I twirled out of his arms like a rolling top until I landed into Finnick's arms.

"Nice of you to stop by," said Finnick. He wrapped his arms around my waist and we continued dancing. I like Finnick, he's very nice to me. I love him like a brother, nothing more. He has Annie and I have Brutus. Everything is perfect as can be.


	7. Chapter 7

**Brutus POV**

I finally got out of Iridescent's grasp and made my way over to Enobaria. That girl can't keep her hands off me, and she's either really dumb or she just denies everything. I think I've made it obvious that Enobaria is mine and vice versa. I was making my way through the gardens when I saw her and Haymitch dancing the waltz together. She looked like she was having fun learning to dance. Then Haymitch twirled her and she landed in Finnick's arms. I frowned. She seemed to be enjoying her time with him. _How could she? How could she just cheat on me like that? _

I couldn't believe that Enobaria would do that to me; even after all we've been through. Enobaria spotted me and walked over to me with a smile on her face. I can't talk to her right now. I'm getting even. She thinks she can cheat on me and dance with some other guy? She's wrong. I turned around and searched for Cashmere while Enobaria chased after me. Once I spotted Cashmere, I ran up to her and kissed her hard on the lips. I pulled away and saw Enobaria's face. Her face was shocked, mad, confused, hurt, angry, and disappointed. I'm not ashamed of what I did, she deserved it. She turned around and ran away from me.

**Enobaria POV**

I ran away from Brutus and Cashmere. _How could he do that to me? Why would he do something like that?_ I had to get away from this place, I needed air. I ran out of the gardens and bumped into someone.

"Sorry!" I apologized. _I'm not in the mood to deal with the capitol people._

"It's okay," said a voice. I recognized the voice too well; it was Johanna Mason. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I said, turning away so she couldn't tell that I was crying. "I need to go."

"Okay," said Johanna. "Know I'm here for you."

"Thanks," I said. "Tell Finnick, Haymitch, and the rest that I left the party."

"I will," she said. "Goodbye."

"Bye," I said. I ran away and entered the mentor's building and went straight to my room. I took off my shoes, ripped off the stupid tiara from my hair, and crawled into bed. _How did everything turn out to go so wrong? What happened tonight?_ I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep, but failed miserably.

**Brutus POV**

After I pulled away from Cashmere, I turned around and saw Enobaria running away with tears in her eyes. Even though she cheated on me, it wasn't right to do that to her. Cashmere just stood next to me with a face just as shocked as Enobaria's, but she wasn't upset.

"Why did you just kiss me?!" asked Cashmere in an angry voice.

"I…. uh," I said. _How am I going to explain myself?_

"What just happened?" asked Gloss as he walked to us. "Care to explain yourself?"

"I got mad!" I admitted.

"And you kissed me just because…" said Cashmere, waiting for an answer.

"I can't deal with this now," I said as I stormed away from them. I walked out of the mansion to be greeted by reporters and paparazzi.

"What happened to Enobaria Golding?"

"Did you two break up?"

"May this be the end of Brutaria?"

Not wanting to answer their questions, I pushed past them and made my way to the mentor's building. I walked over to my room and face planted on my bed. Mixtures of emotions were going on inside of me. I felt sad, upset, cheated on, used, and angry. I don't know if I'm angrier at Enobaria for dancing with Finnick and Haymitch or angrier at myself for letting my anger and jealousy get the best of me. Out of frustration, I punched the vanity mirror until blood began to bleed out of my cut and swollen knuckles. Fifteen seconds later, Antoinette came in wondering what the noise was.

"What in heaven's sake happened here?" she asked as she knelt down next to me. "Brutus, what happened?"

"Just leave it alone!" I snapped at her.

"You're bleeding," said Antoinette after seeing my knuckles. _No shit, Sherlock. _

"I'm fine," I said. "Just leave, now!" Scared of my outburst, Antoinette left my room without a single word. I didn't mean to snap at her, but I'm frustrated right now. I heard the sound of heels clicking through the hallway. It was Enobaria.

She was walking through the halls to go who knows where, when she passed by my open door and turned around after catching a glimpse of what a mess my room was. "Brutus," she said. "What happened?"

"What do you think?" I asked her sarcastically.

"Sorry for caring," she said, obviously a little pissed of my attitude.

"Since when do you care?" I asked her.

"I've always cared," she said

"Doesn't look like it," I said. "After seeing you with Finnick and Haymitch."

"Is that what you're so pissed off about?" she asked me. I didn't answer her question. She stared me down straight in the eyes. Then I felt a sharp pain in my knuckles and it caused me to grunt.

Enobaria turned around and walked out of the hallway. Just as I thought she was gone for good, she came back with her coat and a first aid kit. Without saying anything, she kneeled down next to me, cleaned up the wounds with a cloth, put cream on my knuckles, and wrapped them up in bandages. Out of the unexpected, she pecked the sore wounds once with her warm lips. It was kind of sweet that she did that, even though we broke up about an hour ago.

"Done," she said before putting everything back in the first aid kit. "Just so you know, I don't love Haymitch or Finnick like that. Haymitch is three times my age and he's practically like a father to me. Finnick and I are just friends and he's with Annie."

"Thanks," I said to her, referring to what she just did to my sore and cut knuckles. She stood up and headed towards the door. "Why do you have your coat on?"

"Because I am going out," she responded.

"This late?" I asked. She simply nodded. "Where?"

"President Snow called and he said that I needed to start working today and right now," she replied in a calm tone, as if it were no big deal.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"It's not your fault," she said. _I have to tell her the truth, now._

"Actually, it is," I said.

She turned around and faced me. "What do you mean?" asked Enobaria.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked her.

"I've got twenty minutes," she said. I patted for her to sit next to me on the bed, but she pulled up a chair instead. "Spill."

"Okay," I said. I inhaled deeply and exhaled, preparing myself to explain. "When I won the games, I was just as mad and frustrated at myself just as much as all the victors were. One night, I went over to President Snow's mansion and I burnt it down. I thought he never knew, but he did. He was waiting for the right time to punish me. Then you came along, and you won your games. It was only a couple days later that President Snow found out that you were my weakness. He broke you to get back at me."

"Oh," said Enobaria. "At least now I know that I never did anything wrong."

"Are you mad?" I asked her. She shook her head no. "Come on! I know you're mad! Scream at me, hit me, yell! React! Say something!"

Enobaria stood up and looked me straight in the eyes. "I need to go," she said. Enobaria stood up from her seat and headed to the door.

"Enobaria!" I shouted after her. She didn't stop. "Wait! Please! I'm so sorry!" No response. Just silence. I never thought they would ever come, but they did. Tears came unexpectedly out of nowhere. I haven't cried since I won the games. That is what Enobaria does to me. She makes me feel emotions I haven't felt in so long. She makes me feel like I'm living for a reason. She made me happy, and I lost her. I made one stupid mistake and I lost her, for good this time. I crawled onto bed and silently cried.


	8. Chapter 8

**Brutus POV**

All the career district mentors are gathered in the lounge prepared to watch the games this year. It's been about two weeks since Enobaria and I broke up. We never actually talked about breaking up, it was just obvious because we stopped talking and being together. This year, I am mentoring Cato Woods, the best tribute from District 2 we've had in years. On the other hand, Enobaria is mentoring Clove Sevina, a pale little girl who is 5' 2" and has no chance of winning. Everyone mocked Enobaria about having a weak tribute, but Enobaria never paid attention to them.

"The career alliance is on this year, right?" asked Cashmere.

I rolled my eyes. She's not the smartest of victors. "Yes, Cashmere," I said before rolling my eyes. I got a glare from Gloss, but I shrugged it off. "It's been on for almost every year."

"Oh, got it," said Cashmere. We were all here; Cash, Gloss, Mags, Finnick… Where's Enobaria?

"Have any of you seen Enobaria?" I asked. Mags put a finger to her lips signaling me to be quiet. Then Finnick pointed to a spot on the couch. I looked over and saw Enobaria curled up onto the couch sleeping. She's been very tired and run down since she started to work again.

"Poor Enobaria," said Cashmere. "Her first year as a mentor and she got a scrawny little tribute."

"That short girl has no chance," said Gloss. "Hush, guys! The games are starting in a minute."

After that was said, Finnick walked over to the couch and woke up Enobaria from her slumber. "Enobaria," said Finnick while he slowly shook her. "Enobaria, time to get up"

"How long have I been asleep?" asked Enobaria in a tired tone, her eyes still shut.

"Ten minutes," whispered Finnick. "Sorry, but the games are going to start in any minute now."

Enobaria sat up and stretched a little. After her stretching, she stood up from her position on the couch and settled herself on the floor next to Mags. "Hi, Mags." Mags said something to her in a hush tone. No one except Enobaria and Finnick understood what she said.

"Enobaria," called Cashmere. "How do you feel about your tribute this year?"

"You'll see," said Enobaria.

"Wha-" asked Cashmere, but she was cut off by Enobaria.

"Hush, child," said Enobaria. "Games are starting."

40, 39, 38, 37, 36, 35, 34….

The arena was all forest this year. The cornucopia was overflowing with weapons, food, survival things, and medical supplies.

20, 19, 18, 17, 16, 15…

All the tributes got ready to run, with determination on their faces.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

The gong fires and all the tributes are off their podiums making their way to the cornucopia. Surprisingly, Clove is the first to reach a weapon. She grabbed her knives and sent one flying to the little boy from District 5; the knife hit the center of his forehead. Flawless throwing. Nobody suspected that to come from her. We all look at Enobaria in shock and confusion from what we just saw Clove do in the arena.

"Didn't expect that, did you?" asked Enobaria. "How do you think she got a ten, huh?"

"Wait," said Gloss. "You're meaning to tell me that all this time, Clove knew how to throw knives?"

"She knows more than just how to throw a knife," said Enobaria. "I mean, look at her. You all underestimated her. I decided to play this game in a different angle and make you all believe that she was useless. That is a little something I call underestimation."

"First year as a mentor and she already has tricks up her sleeve," said Finnick with a grin on his face, wiping a fake tear. "I'm so proud."

"Can we focus on the games now?" I asked a little irritated.

"Sheesh," said Finnick. "What's gotten his pants in a twist?" Enobaria and Mags shrugged their shoulders not knowing the right answer to the question.

After the bloodbath, there were 13 tributes dead and 11 alive. Of course, the careers were alive, except for Finnick's tribute who died by hiding _in_ the cornucopia. The districts that lost this year were 3, 4, 6, 8, 10, and 12. As for the rest, they were still alive. Enobaria was taking care of a huge amount of sponsors for Clove. The weird thing is, Enobaria never sent her anything, yet.

"Clove is perfectly fine as she is now," explained Enobaria. "If something happens, then I will send her what she needs." I gotta admit, I like the way she thinks. She's clever, agile, and quick on thinking.

Three hours later, the career alliance set up their camp and went to sleep, with Marvel taking first watch. Then, the capitol sign flashed up in the sky and showed all the fallen tributes of the day.

"No surprise there," said Enobaria while standing up from her sitting position on the floor next to Mags. "Sorry about your tribute, Finnick."

"It's fine," said Finnick. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Tomorrow?" I asked. "Your tribute's dead."

"I know that," said Finnick. "As much as I trust Enobaria, Mags' tribute is still alive and I'm required in the capital. I'm not leaving her with all of you, except Enobaria."

"Fine," said Cashmere while rolling her eyes. "I'm leaving. Bye."

"Bye," waved Gloss as he made his way to the elevator with his sister.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Enobaria," said Finnick as he escorted him and Mags out of the District 2 apartment. After they left, it was just Enobaria and I.

"Goodnight," I said to Enobaria while making my way to my bedroom for a good night's sleep.

"Goodnight," said Enobaria. Instead of going to her bedroom, she stayed sitting on the couch.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" I asked her. She shook her head no and focused on a bunch of papers sitting in front of her. "Why not?"

"I have work tonight," replied Enobaria.

"Mentors aren't supposed to have work during the games," I told Enobaria.

"Apparently, I'm high on demand" said Enobaria. I gave her a look of concern. "Brutus, it's fine. Don't worry about me and go to bed."

"Okay," I said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Brutus," said Enobaria from across the lounge. I went to my bedroom and lay on my bed. For some reason, I'm concerned about Enobaria. She's starting to think that having to work for the capital is no big deal when it really is.


	9. Chapter 9

**Brutus POV**

The next day, same routine as yesterday. All career mentors gathered up in the District 2 lounge to watch the second day of the games. Enobaria was curled up on the couch, clutching her stomach. She wasn't asleep, but she was resting. She must have had it harsh last night. Minutes before the games started, we all sat down on the couch or floor, ready to help our tributes.

"Who's going to wake up Enobaria?" asked Cashmere.

"I'm up," said Enobaria while she sat up on the couch. She grunted from pain a little while getting up from her position. Her voice was also raspy and low.

"What happened with your voice?" asked Gloss.

"Sore throat," said Enobaria. Then she coughed a little, which sent a wave of worry towards me. "Can we stop talking about me and just watch the games?"

"Okay," said Cashmere.

The careers were sleeping on their campsite while no one was on guard. The girl tribute from 5 was on top of a tree cutting down a huge nest of tracker jackers to land on the careers.

"Glimmer was supposed to be on guard!" yelled Enobaria to Cashmere.

"Sorry," said Cashmere as she got a little closer to her brother for comfort.

"Forget it!" snapped Enobaria. "There's nothing we can do about it." She stood up from the couch and paced around the lounge nervously.

All of a sudden, the tracker jacker nest was cut from its branch and landed right in the middle of the career campsite. All careers were up on their feet and ran away from the infested area. All except for Glimmer and Annika, Mags's tribute. They were too slow to react on time and they were bitten to death.

"Sorry Mags," said Enobaria. Mags nodded to Enobaria and focused on the screen. Finnick put his arm on her shoulder and she put her hand on his cheek. Enobaria sat down and began to write some things down to send to Clove.

"What are you sending her?" asked Gloss.

"I'm sending them medicine," replied Enobaria. "Plenty of medicine."

"_Them_?" asked Cashmere.

"Yep," replied Enobaria. "They are all allies after all." Gloss nodded in agreement and Enobaria sent out the envelope containing the information for the sponsor. Minutes later, the careers received a floating parachute containing all the medicine they will ever need in their entire life.

"Thanks Enobaria," said Gloss.

"No problem," said Enobaria. "Clove's my tribute, too."

Twelve hours later, the remaining careers were asleep in their new campsite.

"Bye guys," said Gloss while he and Cashmere walked out of the apartment.

"Bye!" yelled Finnick and soon, they were all gone.

"Goodnight," said Enobaria as she stood up from her spot. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"You have work?" I asked her. She nodded yes and walked out of the apartment to entertain one of her 'clients'.


	10. Chapter 10

**Brutus POV**

It was about 3 a.m. in the morning and I was lying on my bed, my mind fully awake. Not being able to sleep, I made my way to the kitchen to grab a snack. I noticed there was a sleeping figure on the couch; Enobaria. I slowly walked up to her. Even though she was resting, she looked exhausted.

"Enobaria," I said to her while lightly shaking her. "Baria."

"What?" she asked in a tired voice while still keeping her eyes closed.

"Why are you sleeping out here?" I asked her.

"Because I'm too tired to go to my bedroom," replied Enobaria. "What time is it, anyway?"

"It's about 3," I replied. She coughed a little and she shifted on the couch. Not saying anything, I picked her up bridal style and carried her to my room. I set her down on my bed. She seemed too tired to fight about what I was doing. After tucking her in, I got into bed next to her. I kept my distance, because we aren't together anymore. She lay on her side facing me while I lay on my back looking up at the ceiling.

"Baria?" I asked.

"Yeah," she replied, still keeping her eyes closed.

"Is there something that's bothering you?" I asked her.

"There are multiple things that are bothering me," she responded.

"I mean physically," I clarified. Enobaria opened her eyes and shifted to look at me better. While doing so, she felt a small pain that caused her to grunt.

"Nothing at all," she said to me.

"You're lying," I said to her. "What's going on?"

Enobaria sighed and lifted up her shirt. There were bruises everywhere. Her stomach, her sides, her back. I was going to touch one of them, but she quickly brought down her shirt.

"I'm sorry," I said to her. She didn't say anything because she knew that if she were to tell me 'It's not your fault,' it would be a big fat lie. "Can I help you?"

Tears began to dwell in her eyes, but she shrugged them off. "Please?" she asked. This is the first time ever that Enobaria has asked me for help. She knows that she needs it. I nodded yes and got out of bed. I walked to the kitchen, grabbed the first aid kit, and walked back to my room. I set myself next to Enobaria on the bed ready to tend her wounds.

"I'm gonna need you to lift up your shirt," I said to her. She didn't hold back. She simply lifted up her shirt so that I could get a good look of her bruises. I lightly touched one of them, but she flinched because of the pain and because of the intimacy. "Sorry." I got down straight to work. I first put on an icy hot spray, then I put cream on her bruises, and I finally wrapped up her waist and stomach in bandages. After that was done, I kissed her sides, like she did to me when she was tending my knuckles. When I was done, I put away the first aid kit and lay next to her on the bed.

Enobaria snuggled closer to me and she rested her head on my chest. I carefully wrapped my arm around her bruised waist and brought her a little closer to me. "Thank you Brutus," said Enobaria.

"You're welcome," I said to her. "Go to sleep, it's late." With that said and done, Enobaria fell asleep, and this time she looked peaceful. I want her back so badly. I need her back. If it weren't for my stupid overreacting, none of this would have happened. I love her, she's everything to me. I decided to go to sleep and enjoy my rare time with her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Brutus POV**

I woke up to meet the beautiful face of Enobaria sleeping next to me. I slowly untangled myself from her and went to the bathroom. I took a cold shower to wake me up. I went back to my room and Enobaria was already gone. I got dressed and headed out to the lounge. Gloss and Enobaria were discussing some things about the games while Finnick, Mags, and Cashmere were writing down what they were going to say on their interviews with Caesar.

Several days later, the games were over and the victor was a girl from District 9. She won by hiding in a cave until she was the only one alive. Pure luck.

"Enobaria!" called Antoinette. "President Snow told me that you won't be able to leave to District 2 until you have finished working."

"Okay," said Enobaria. Antoinette stood there waiting for who knows what. "You can leave." Antoinette fixed her dress and walked away from Enobaria in a sassy way. As for Enobaria, she stayed right where she was. She was working on some papers she had to do. The elevator doors opened up and in came the blonde siblings.

"Hi," said Gloss. Enobaria nodded at them and went back to work.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked them.

"I lost my earing while we were watching the games together," said Cashmere.

"And…?" asked Enobaria

"Can I look for it?" asked Cashmere.

"Knock yourself out," said Enobaria. _That's it! I can't take it anymore!_ I walked over to where Enobaria was sitting and I slammed by fist into the table.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Enobaria.

"I can't take it anymore!" I told her.

"You're going to have to be a little more specific on what you mean by that," said Enobaria.

"I can't believe you would cheat on me!" I yelled at her.

"Are you talking about that night in the party?" asked Enobaria.

"Of course I'm talking about that night in the party!" I shouted at her.

"A: that was about a month ago. B: I didn't cheat on you. And C: we've been over this!" said Enobaria. She turned her head and noticed that Gloss and Cashmere were drawn into our argument.

"Yes, you cheated on me!" I said to her. "You were dancing with Haymitch and Finnick!"

"You know well enough that Haymitch is like a father to me and Finnick and I are just friends," explained Enobaria. "And none of this would have happened if you hadn't been dancing with some other girl!"

I stayed silent. She was right; _I_ started the chain of reaction that night, not her. "So just because you saw me dancing with some other girl, you decided to make me jealous by dancing with someone else?!" I asked her.

"I told you!" shouted Enobaria. "I don't love any of them like I loved you!" There was a heavy, awkward silence hanging in the air. "Look, I have to go." Enobaria stood up from her seat and headed to the hallway.

"Wait!" I called after her. "Come back here!" She didn't pay attention to me, and that angered me. I let my temper get the best of me and I slammed Enobaria to the wall. I saw red. My sight was gone and for a second I saw a bright red color flash through my eyes. Then I saw Enobaria lying on the floor unconscious.

"What's going on?" asked Gloss as he made his way to see what all the commotion was about.

I looked at Enobaria and back at gloss. "What have I done?" I asked myself as I buried my face in my hands in disbelief. I can't believe I did that to Enobaria.

"Calm down," said Cashmere to me. I was starting to hyperventilate. Cashmere seemed to notice so she put her arm on my shoulder, trying to comfort me.

"She's breathing," said Gloss after checking her heartbeat. "Should we call a doctor?"

"No," I said. "We should probably wait a while."

"If you say so," said Gloss. "We should probably take her to her bedroom and set her on her bed." I nodded in agreement. Gloss picked up Enobaria from the floor and took her to her bedroom. After setting her on her bed, he pulled the sheets up to her.

"What do we do now?" asked Cashmere.

"I should probably get someone," I said. I picked up the phone and called Finnick and Johanna. They've been Enobaria's friends since the minute they've met. Minutes later, the two arrived at the bedroom.

"Where's Enobaria?" asked Finnick as he rushed into the bedroom with a look of concern on his face. Gloss and Cashmere stepped aside to allow Finnick and Johanna see Enobaria unconscious in her bed. Johanna gasped while Finnick gave us an angry look.

"What happened?" asked Johanna. She walked over to Enobaria's bed and sat on the corner.

"It was an accident!" I said.

"An accident or a mistake?" asked Finnick, more like corrected. Clearly, he was very unhappy with the situation. I didn't say anything back to what Finnick commented on. "Look, I think we should call Haymitch and tell him to come up."

"Good idea," said Cashmere.

"I'll call him," said Johanna before standing up and heading to the telephone.

"Then what?" asked Gloss.

"We have to wait and see," I said.

Minutes later, Haymitch came running through the doors. "I'm here!" said Haymitch. "I heard what happened and I'm here to help."

"Thank you," I said to Haymitch.

"For now, we can't do anything but wait until Enobaria wakes up," explained Haymitch. "I don't know about you, but I'm camping here."

"Us too," said Finnick, referring to him and Johanna.

"We're not leaving," said Gloss.

"Okay," said Haymitch. "We're gonna have to get comfortable, it might be a while before Enobaria wakes up." With that said, all the victors in the room settled themselves on the sofa, seats, or floor. I pulled up a chair next to Enobaria and had my hand mere centimeters from hers. I stared at her in awe, she is the most beautiful person I have ever me; I let her go and now this happened.

"I never heard your side of the story," said Haymitch as he stood next to me. "Care to tell me what happened?"

"Uhhh… Enobaria was ignoring me so-"

"Not that!" said Haymitch. "I mean what happened that night in the party."

"I, uh, I made the biggest mistake ever," I said. "When the party started, Cashmere introduced me to her cousin, Iridescent. She was all over me and she wanted to dance with me. After getting away from her, I saw Enobaria dancing with you and Finnick. I felt jealous, I felt mad, and I felt disappointed. Not at her, but at myself. I've always thought that Enobaria deserved more than I could give her. Seeing her with someone else proved that to me. But, that was never the situation in the first place. Now we're here because I let my temper get the best of me. I wouldn't blame Enobaria if she never wants to have anything that has to do with me." I chocked back a sob.

Haymitch put a hand on my shoulder. "Calm down," he said. "Enobaria is extremely happy when she was with you. She talked to me about you countless of times and she still thinks that you are her everything. She loves you, Brutus. She really does. Look! She's moving."

I turned my head to see Enobaria shifting a little on her bed. Her hand brushed over mine and with that simple movement, she laced her fingers around mine, as if knowing that it was me. That moment, I felt like she chose me. Me. Of all people, she chose me.

"That right there is a sign of true love," said Haymitch. "She loves you and you love her, you just have to tell her that."

"Thank you," I said to him. "For everything."

"No problem," said Haymitch.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked him. Haymitch nodded.

"How come you're more sober than before?" I asked.

He sighed and took a seat next to me. "I started getting sober more often because of that girl right there," he said. "She gave me a complete perspective of life. When I was drunk, she snatched the drink away from me and looked at me with a mixture of anger and pity. She told me 'Haymitch, stop doing this to yourself! Your life is something worth fighting for but you need to try!' After that was said, I broke down into sobs. No one ever cared about me in that way. After winning the games, my family got killed and I had to sell my body. Everyone thought that I was just some fiasco who had no reason for drinking. I did have a reason, but not a valuable one. Enobaria saw past my walls and she saw the real me. I love her like my own daughter; I'll do anything to protect her." I nodded in understanding then turned my head to focus on Enobaria. Enobaria turned her head and opened her eyes.

"Baria!" I shouted. "You're okay! You're okay!" I hugged her, but she didn't hug me back. _Is she still mad at me?_ I pulled away and looked into her eyes. They were empty, not even a hue of color. The rest of the victors got up from their positions and walked over to Enobaria.

"Who's Baria?" she asked. No, this can't be. _She has to remember. _


	12. Chapter 12

**Brutus POV**

"Who's Baria?" asked Enobaria, again.

"You're Baria," I replied. "Don't you remember?"

"Sorry," apologized Enobaria. "Am I supposed to?"

"Yes," I said. "You're supposed to remember who you are, who _we_ are." A tear streaked my face.

Enobaria cupped my cheek. "Don't be sad," she cooed. "It's okay."

I put my hand on the one that Enobaria had on my cheek. "It's going to be okay," I said to her. "Everything's going to be okay, I promise."

"I believe you," she told me.

"What's the last thing you remember?" asked Haymitch.

"I don't know," said Enobaria. "Where am I?"

"You're in the capital," said Gloss. "Do you know what the capital is?" Enobaria shook her head no.

"Why don't we tell you a little about yourself before we get into anything else?" suggested Haymitch.

Enobaria nodded in agreement and got out of her bed. "Can we get out of here?" she asked. "The room seems a little gloomy." We all showed Enobaria out of her room and led her to the lounge where we all settled ourselves down.

Haymitch waked into the lounge a few seconds later with a mirror. "Here," he handed the mirror to Enobaria. Enobaria accepted the mirror, and then she looked at her reflection.

"That's you," said Finnick.

"Oh," said Enobaria before staring closer at her reflection. "Who am I?"

"Well, let's see," said Haymitch. "You're Enobaria Golding. You're from District 2. You have three older brothers."

"Okay," said Enobaria. "Do I have any parents?"

Haymitch sighed and looked at me. "You have a mom and dad," I said.

"Where are they?" asked Enobaria.

"Your mom died after giving birth to you and your dad's living in District 9 with your brothers," I said.

"What was she like?" asked Enobaria.

"I don't know," I said. "But I'm sure she was beautiful, just like you." Enobaria smiled at me. "I'm Brutus, by the way."

"Nice to meet you Brutus," said Enobaria. "And you are?"

"I'm Haymitch," said Haymitch.

"Finnick Oddair," said Finnick.

"Johanna Mason, but you call me Jo," said Johanna.

"I'm Gloss and this is my sister, Cashmere," said Gloss while motioning to his sister who was sitting next to her. Enobaria smiled at all of them and then she yawned.

"You should probably get some sleep, sweetheart," said Haymitch to Enobaria. "It's been a long day."

"Are we dating?" asked Enobaria.

"No!" we all said in unison, a little frightened of the fact that Enobaria thought that she and Haymitch had a thing.

"Then why did you call me 'sweetheart'?" asked Enobaria a little confused with the situation.

"That's just my pet name for you," explained Haymitch.

"Oh," said Enobaria. "Bye!"

"Goodbye, Enobaria," said Finnick as they all left the apartment.

"Oh!" exclaimed Haymitch as he turned around before leaving. "I'll talk to President Snow and tell him to cancel Enobaria's appointment for quite some time."

Then, it was just me and Enobaria. I walked over to Enobaria and sat across from her in the couch.

"Why are your eyes sad?" she asked me.

"Because you don't remember me," I said.

"I'm sorry," said Enobaria. "I'll try harder."

"It's not your fault," I told her.

"Maybe if you showed me a picture or something then I could remember something," suggested Enobaria.

I reached into my pocket and took out my wallet. It had a picture of Enobaria and me lying on the grass together. I was kissing her cheek while Enobaria was smiling and blushing. "Here," I said as I handed her my wallet. "That's us."

"Are we going out?" asked Enobaria.

"No," I replied. "But we used to."

"Can I ask what happened?" asked Enobaria.

"When the time is right," I said. "I'll tell you later. Now I need you to focus on who you are and then I can explain to you anything you need to know." Enobaria nodded in understanding and stared back at the picture in my wallet. Then she yawned.

"Tired?" I asked her. She nodded yes and handed me back my wallet. "You should get some rest. I'll walk you to your room." We both walked over to her bedroom, but stopped outside her door.

"Goodnight," said Enobaria.

"Wait," I said. "Just to refresh your memory, who are you?"

"Let me see," said Enobaria while trying to remember what Haymitch told her. "I'm Enobaria Golding. I'm from District 2. My family lives in District 9?"

"Correct," I said. "Goodnight." I kissed her head and she entered her room.


	13. Chapter 13

**Brutus POV**

"Brutus?" called a voice. "Brutus?" Someone shook me a little to wake me up. I opened my eyes to meet Enobaria's. They were red and puffy. _Was she crying?_

"Baria," I said. "What are you doing here this late?"

"I couldn't sleep and I had a nightmare," said Enobaria. That explains why her eyes were red. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Sure," I said. I lifted up the sheets to let Enobaria get into bed with me. She gladly got in and curled up next to me. "Are you cold?"

"A little," replied Enobaria.

I wrapped my arm cautiously around her waist, remembering that she had bruises there, and brought her close to me so that she could feel warm. "Still cold?" I asked her.

"Nope," said Enobaria before burying her face into the nape of my neck, her steady breathing sending small goose bumps down my neck and collarbone.

"Goodnight," I said to her before closing my eyes. I never actually went to sleep; I was waiting for Enobaria to fall asleep first.

After five minutes, I opened my eyes and saw Enobaria looking at me."Aren't you going to sleep?" I asked her. She shook her head no. "Why not?"

"I'm scared of the nightmares coming back," she said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked her. "I hear it helps." Enobaria sighed.

"I was dreaming that I was in the woods with knives in my hands. I was running away from something; only thing is that I don't know from what. I tripped and fell to the floor. Then I saw about 7 to 10 people huddling over me and trying to kill me. After I was dead, a cannon fired. Once my lifeless body was on the floor, it was like I was the spirit living inside. I saw myself lying on the floor dead while the people who killed me were grinning and laughing like maniacs. Then I heard a voice from the sky saying something about the victors of some game."

I pulled her closer to me. She dreamed about the games. The nightmares were already starting to set in. "Shh," I cooed. "It's okay. You're okay. It was just a dream."

"A horrible one," said Enobaria.

"You're safe now," I told her. "I'm not going to let anything hurt you. I promise."

"Okay," said Enobaria. "Brutus, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" I asked her by answering her previous question.

"Where did all of these bruises come from?" she asked. She means the bruises I tended last night when she slept in my bed.

"I'll tell you tomorrow," I said. Enobaria simply nodded her head and snuggled closer to me. I could tell that she felt safe when she was around me, even if she didn't remember me.


	14. Chapter 14

**Brutus POV**

The following morning, I woke up to see that Enobaria already left my bedroom. I showered, got dressed, and headed out to the lounge. I saw Enobaria, Haymitch, Finnick, Johanna, Gloss, and Cashmere sitting with Enobaria at the dining table eating breakfast. I walked up to them and sat myself down next to Enobaria, who seemed to have saved the seat for me.

"Good morning, Brutus," said Enobaria. "Sleep well?"

"I did," I said to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Better than yesterday," replied Enobaria. We all ate in silence.

After we were done eating, Enobaria decided to bring up the subject of the games. "I'd like to know more things," said Enobaria out loud for everyone to hear.

Haymitch set down his juice and looked at her. "Alright," he agreed. "Let's review what I told you yesterday."

"I am Enobaria Golding. I'm from District 2. I have three older brothers. My mom died after giving birth to me and my dad's living in District 9 with the rest of my family," said Enobaria. She literally repeated every single word Haymitch told her, plus she added extra information.

"Good," said Haymitch. "What do you want to know?"

"What are the 'Hunger Games'?" asked Enobaria. We all stopped what we were doing and faced her. None of us thought she would already be asking that question already.

"Brutus!" yelled Finnick. "What did you tell her?"

"He didn't tell me anything," said Enobaria, scared of me taking the blame from what she already knew. "I read it in an article in the newspaper."

"Are you sure you want to know about what they are?" asked Finnick with concern.

"I need to know what they are," said Enobaria. "I don't know what it is, but I feel like they've made me who I was."

"If you insist," said Haymitch. "Some more facts for you to remember: I am Enobaria Golding. I'm from District 2. I am the victor of the 73rd Annual Hunger Games. I have three older brothers. My mom died after giving birth to me and my dad is living with my three brothers."

"Sounds easy enough," said Enobaria. "Now, talk to me about the games."

"Okay," said Haymitch before sighing. "Many years ago, the Districts rebelled against the capital. There was a terrible war. Eventually, the Districts lost and the capital won. Slowly, everything was rebuilt and the capital was stronger than ever. To remind the Districts that the capital is in charge, they decided to hold The Hunger Games every year-"

"And…?" asked Enobaria, waiting for Haymitch to continue.

"I have a better idea," said Haymitch. "Do any of you happen to have the film they show in the reapings?"

"I think Antoinette might have it," I said. I stood up and searched for Antoinette, who was in the bathroom doing her nails. "Antoinette, do you have the film they show in the reapings?"

"Yes," replied Antoinette before painting her pinky toe in a bright glittery red. "Why?"

"I need it," I said.

"It's in the third drawer next to the T.V.," she said.

I walked away and motioned for them to sit in the lounge area. I looked through the drawers until I finally found the clip. I put it in the box and sat down next to Enobaria on the couch.

_ War, terrible war. Widows, orphans, a motherless child. This was the uprising that rocked our land. 13 districts rebelled against the country that fed them, loved them, protected them. Brother turned on brother until nothing remained. And then came the peace. Hard-fought, sorely won. The people rose up from the ashes and a new era was born. But freedom has a cost. And the traitors were defeated. We swore as a nation we would never know this treason again. And so it was decreed that each year, the various districts of Panem would offer up, in tribute, one young man and woman to fight to the death in a pageant of honor, courage, and sacrifice. The lone victor, bathed in riches, would serve as a reminder of our generosity and our forgiveness. This is how we remember our peace. This is how we safeguard our future. _

"That's terrible," said Enobaria.

"What's terrible?" asked Haymitch.

"How can the capital just make twenty-six people kill each other?" said Enobaria.

"Twenty-four," corrected Gloss.

"But there's thirteen districts," said Enobaria.

"There _were_ thirteen districts," said Johanna. "District 13 is in ruins."

"So now we're twelve districts?" asked Enobaria.

"Correct," said Gloss. When I looked over to Gloss, I saw a tear come out of Cashmere's left eye.

"Sorry," said Cashmere. "This is all my fault."

"Don't cry," said Enobaria before putting an assuring hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, it's just that-" said Cashmere before stopping. "This was all my fault."

"It's not your fault that they decided to start the Hunger Games, Cash," said Enobaria. This new Enobaria already has a nickname for Cashmere. I never thought that would happen.

"I don't mean that," she said. "I mean _this_ situation. I'm the reason why you don't know who we are."

"Cashmere, it's okay," I said to her, knowing what she meant. It's not her fault that this happened. How was she supposed to know that Iridescent would start a chain of reaction at the party?

"Why don't we go back to talking about the games?" suggested Cashmere before wiping off her final tears.

"Great idea," said Enobaria. "So, did I go into the games?"

"Yep," said Finnick. "You even won them. We have, too."

"How did I win?" asked Enobaria.

"You kind of ripped off the throat of your last opponent in the final battle," said Haymitch, a little worried about how Enobaria would react.

"I did that?" asked Enobaria. We all nodded yes; there was no way to conceal the truth from her. "I'm a terrible person!" Enobaria buried her head in between her knees as tears began to rush down her cheeks.

"Hey," I cooed. "It's okay. You're not a terrible person. You did what you had to do. We've all killed."

"Well, yeah," said Enobaria after wiping a tear. "But you didn't do what I did."

"Well, some of us might have done some worse things," assured Haymitch.

"Don't cry," I said to her. It was my turn to tell her that, not the other way around this time.

"Okay," said Enobaria. "What were my weapons?"

"You were good at knives and handy with a sword," I said.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"I know because I'm the one who mentored you for your games," I said.

"Really?" asked Enobaria, her face light up. I nodded. She stood up and hugged me. "Thank you," she said to me.

I hugged her back. "No problem," I said. Enobaria pulled away and sat down in her seat.

"Let's review what I told you before during breakfast," said Haymitch.

"I am Enobaria Golding. I'm from District 2. I am the victor of the 73rd Annual Hunger Games. I have three older brothers. My mom died after giving birth to me and my dad is living with my three brothers. I won the games by ripping the throat off my last opponent with my teeth in the final battle. My weapons are knives and swords. Brutus mentored me."

"Bravo!" said Finnick.

"You'll be back in no time!" said Johanna.

"Thanks, Jo," thanked Enobaria. "One more question."

"Shoot," said Haymitch.

"Where did I learn to throw knives and use a sword?" Enobaria asked.

"Brutus," said Finnick. "I think you should answer this one." Enobaria shifted from her spot to look at me. She was waiting for me to give her an answer, expectantly.

"Can I take her to the victor's training area?" I asked.

"I guess," said Haymitch. "Just be careful."

"I will," I assured him. "Baria, go get changed into some training clothes and meet me back here in five minutes.

"Okay," said Enobaria. She stood up and headed to her room to change.

"I hope this works," said Gloss.

"You sure it will?" asked Johanna.

"I'm not positive," I said. "Maybe if she gets a sense to her weapons she might remember some things."

"Okay," said Haymitch. "But you have to promise me that she won't get harmed."

"I promise," I said. Enobaria came out wearing black training pants that went below her knees, a black tank top, and a pair of black training shoes.

"Ready," she said.

"Good," I said. We walked out of the apartment and got into the elevator. I pressed the button than read Victors TA.

"What are the other levels for?" asked Enobaria once she saw that there were eleven more buttons with numbers on them.

"They stand for each district," I replied. "You and I are from District 2, so we stay on the second floor. Finnick is from District 4 so he stays on the fourth floor. Get the idea?"

"Yep," said Enobaria. "Where are we going to now?"

"I'm taking you to the training area," I said.

"Oh," said Enobaria. "Why?"

"Remember your question you asked me before?" I asked. Enobaria nodded. "The one when you asked me about where you learned how to throw knives and use a sword. I decided that it would be a good idea if I took you down to the Victors Training Area so you could get a sense of your skills. This might help you get a little memory back."

"Got it," said Enobaria. The elevator made a dinging noise and the doors opened, revealing the large training area for victors.


	15. Chapter 15

**Brutus POV**

"Wow," said Enobaria after seeing the big training room for victors.

"I know," I said to her. "Come on." Enobaria followed me into the training area.

"This place is huge," she commented.

"Why don't we get you to the knife station?" I suggested. I walked over to the knives station and grabbed a knife. I handed it to Enobaria. It was a simple, basic knife. It was lightweight and was built for beginners.

"Thanks," said Enobaria, taking the knife from my hands. "Now what?"

"Now, you flick your wrist and throw it at the target," I said. I threw a knife for demonstration; it landed pretty close. Not a killer hit, though.

"You're really good," commented Enobaria.

"You're even better," I said. "You try now."

Enobaria put herself in the starting position and flicked her wrist. Perfect aim. Right in the center. "Wow," said Enobaria. "I never knew I could do that."

"Well now you know," I told her. After ten more minutes of practicing, Enobaria started remembering things.

"Did you choose spears as your weapon?" asked Enobaria. I'm surprised she's already started to remember some things.

"Yep," I replied.

"Can you show me?" she asked. _Why not?_

"Sure," I said. We both walked to the spear center. I grabbed a spear and stood in the starting position. "Do you wanna do it with me?"

"I think I'll watch," said Enobaria. I focused my energy on the target. Without any hesitation, I swiftly threw the spear at the target. It hit the center. I turned around to see Enobaria look at me in a confused face.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Nothing," she said. "But how can you throw a spear perfectly and not a knife? I mean, a spear does weigh more than a knife. And you don't need much force to throw a knife than to throw a spear."

"A spear has to do more with strength," I said. "Men mostly use spears because they're stronger than women. Women prefer to throw knives because it's easier."

"You sure?" she asked me. "Because I think a knife is harder to throw than a spear."

"Feel free to prove me wrong," I told her.

She walked up to me, a grin on her face. Enobaria always loved challenges. She'd rather try and fail than not try at all. She's slowly starting to come back. "You're on," she said to me. I grabbed a spear and handed it to Enobaria. She stood in the starting position with deep concentration. She threw the spear and it landed in the center, a little closer than my spear. "See?"

"I will never doubt you again," I said. She giggled and looked back at the target. Beetee and Wiress came up to us.

"Hi Enobaria," said Beetee.

"Hello?" greeted Enobaria, not knowing who the man was. "Do I know you?"

"Yes," said Beetee. "Don't you remember?"

"Sorry," said Enobaria. "I don't remember who you are. But it was really nice meeting you. I'm Enobaria." She stretched out her hand to shake Beetee's.

"Okay, then," said Beetee while shaking her hand awkwardly. "I'm Beetee."

"And I'm Wiress," said Wiress. They both looked at her confused. They're probably wondering why Enobaria doesn't know who they are.

"Why don't you go with Wiress to the knot-tying station?" I suggested. I needed to explain to Beetee about what happened.

"Sounds like fun!" said Enobaria. She grabbed Wiress' arm and dragged her to the knot-tying station. I turned around to see Beetee.

"What just happened?" asked Beetee. "Enobaria has never been that joyful in her life."

"She lost her memory," I said.

"Oh," said Beetee. "How much?"

"A lot," I replied. "She didn't even know her name when she woke up. Cash, Gloss, Finnick, Johanna, Haymitch, and I are helping her out. She's been doing better."

"Glad to know that," said Beetee. "What does she know so far?"

"She knows her name, where she's from, she knows a little about her family, and today she asked about what the games were," I said. "Haymitch said that she was ready to know so he showed her the film they show in the reapings."

"Good," said Beetee. "Do you think it's safe to have her here?"

"I asked Haymitch and he said she could handle it," I explained. "She asked about where she learned how to use knives and swords, so I decided that it would be a good idea for her to get a sense of her skills. It worked; she remembered that I use spears and she still throws well."

"And how long do you think it'll be before she gets her memory back?" he asked.

"I have no idea," I said.

"It'll be okay," said Beetee. "Why don't we join Wiress and Enobaria?" I nodded and we walked over to the knot-tying station where Enobaria and Wiress were. Enobaria just finished tying a perfect knot while Wiress was still struggling.

"Hi Beetee," greeted Enobaria, again. _This new Enobaria is a lot more joyful_. "Brutus, why are they fighting?" She motioned to an area were Blight and Chaff were combat training.

"They're not fighting," I said to her. "They're just combat training."

"Why?" asked Enobaria.

"They're practicing their physical strength, agility, and reaction," I said. "You used to be very good at that."

"You sure?" she asked, a little uncertain.

"Yep," I replied. Enobaria looked at them with curiosity.

"Can we try?" she asked me. I was a little surprised she would want to try something like that already.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she said. "Come on."

"Fine," I said.

"Come on!" said Enobaria. I followed while Beetee and Wiress stayed put. "Aren't you coming?"

"We have to catch our train in half an hour," said Beetee.

"Aww," whined Enobaria. "So I won't get to see you guys again?"

"We'll see you soon," said Enobaria. "For the Third Quarter Quell."

"Okay then," said Enobaria. "Bye!" Beetee and Wiress turned around and walked out of the training room.

"What's the Third Quarter Quell?" asked Enobaria.

"The third quarter quell is the 75th Hunger Games," I said.

"Then why do they call it a Quarter Quell?" she asked.

"A Quarter Quell is every twenty-five Hunger Games," I said. "That's why it has the word quarter."

"Got it," she said. "Why are Quarter Quells important?"

"The Quarter Quells are like a bigger version of the Hunger Games, more like an anniversary," I explained. "For the first Quarter Quell, the people had to vote their tribute from their district. For the second Quarter Quell, they had to send in twice as many people. Haymitch won the Second Quarter Quell. And for the Third Quarter Quell, it's unknown to us."

"What do you think it's going to be?" she asked.

"No one knows," I said. "But I have no idea of what it could be."

"Change of subject," said Enobaria. "Let's train!"

"Okay," I said. "I'm going to go easy on you know, so jus-" _Wham! _Enobaria kicked her left leg and it hit the side of my temple. "Where did that come from?"

"I have no idea," she said. Her victor instincts were starting to kick in. "Are you okay? Should we stop?"

"No," I said. _This is great. She's coming back to us. I can't make her stop now._ "Let's keep on going." For the next three minutes, we sparred. _Crack!_

"Ow!" I yelped. Enobaria loosened her grip on my arm.

"Sorry!" she said. She got down on her knees. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I told her. Even though I just dislocated my shoulder and my leg was in pain, I had a grin on my face.

"Why are you smiling?" asked Enobaria. "Aren't you in pain?"

"Physically, yes," I responded. "But I'm just happy that you're coming back."

"Okay then," she said. "Why don't we take care of you back in the apartment?" I nodded and stood up. I can't believe my idea of bringing Enobaria to the training center worked. Enobaria put my arm over her shoulders and supported my weight. We got in the elevator and went up to the second floor.


	16. Chapter 16

**Brutus POV**

After getting out of the elevator, Enobaria and I entered the District 2 apartment.

"Help!" called Enobaria. Haymitch, Gloss, Cashmere, Finnick, and Johanna came rushing over to us.

"What happened?" asked Finnick.

"Did she get hurt?" asked Haymitch. _Does it look like she got hurt? I'm the one who has to have my weight supported on_.

"No, I'm fine," she said. "It's Brutus." She walked me over to the couch and set me down on it.

"What's happened?" asked Johanna.

"We were sparring and Enobaria accidentally kicked my shin and dislocated my shoulder," I replied. I could feel a smirk coming up into Finnick and Johanna's faces.

"Sorry," said Enobaria. "Do you need anything?"

"No," I said to her. "I'm fine, really. I think I need to ice myself."

I got up and walked into the bathroom. I filled it with cold water and ice, undressed, and settled myself into the ice cold tub. A few minutes later, I bit into a towel and popped my shoulder back in its place.

"Brutus!" called Enobaria from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Come in!" I said.

Enobaria came in and blushed, not knowing that I would be naked in the tub. "Sorry to interrupt," she said. "But Cashmere was wondering if you knew where we keep the nail lacquer."

"Why would she want that?" I asked her.

"She said she wanted to paint my nails," said Enobaria.

"And you're going to let her do that?" I asked.

"Why not?" she replied with a question.

"Because the old Enobaria wouldn't let anyone do that," I said to her, a little harsher than I intended. A little scared, Enobaria backed away from me and got closer to the door. "Baria, I-"

"I don't even know if the old Enobaria is coming back," she said in a low voice. She walked away and left me alone.

I quickly got out of the tub, got dressed, and headed outside to apologize. I walked into the lounge where I saw Cashmere braiding Enobaria's hair. It was a very simple French braid. Enobaria would never let anyone touch her hair; she doesn't like a lot of physical contact, except with some people. Seeing Enobaria so different, I began to think. I miss the Enobaria that could have been if it weren't for the games, if she didn't volunteer. She would be a completely different person.

Cashmere finished the last pieces of hair, secured the braid with a ribbon, and put a small flower on her hair close to her ear for decoration.

"Thanks Cash," thanked Enobaria.

"No problem," Cashmere said. "I've always wanted to get my hands on those beautiful brown locks."

I walked across the hallway and sat myself on the couch next to Enobaria. Cashmere, as if knowing what to do by my face expression, got up and went to the kitchen with the rest of the victors.

"Hi, Brutus," said Enobaria. "I see you've gotten better."

"I did," I told her. "Baria, look. I'm sorry about going off on you a little harsh. I didn't mean it and I'm glad that the new Enobaria is trying out things that the old Enobaria would never do. But I just miss her, okay? I want her back." My voice cracked a little as I finished my last words.

"I'm sorry," said Enobaria. "I know that you want her back, and I also want her back. But it's just hard to remember. I'm trying, though, okay?"

"Okay," I said. She smiled and scooted closer to me on the couch where she gave a hug. We pulled away and Enobaria sat down on her original spot.

"Brutus, I have a question," she said.

"Go ahead," I said.

"Was my father ever… I don't know… abusive of me?" she asked while looking down at her hands.

"Yes," I replied. "How did you-?"

"I had a dream about it," she explained. "Why would he do that?"

"Do you really want to know?" I asked her.

"I _have_ to know," she said desperately.

"Okay," I said. "After you were born, your mom died. You father always thought that it was your fault that she died and he blamed you ever since. You were very young when he started to abuse you; fourteen when he first started to rape you."

"Didn't anyone do anything about it?" she asked.

"Your brothers tried," I said. "They couldn't stop him though. So, they decided to take you into training so that you could have some defense against the others."

"How do you know all this?" Enobaria asked.

"Because you told me," I said.

"I must have trusted you a lot since I told you something so personal," Enobaria stated. "Thanks Brutus, for everything."

"No problem," I said. "Know I'm here for you, okay?"

"Okay," she said. She smiled and I looked into her eyes. There was more color in them than before; but it wasn't a solid color; more like a hint or a hue.

"It's pretty late," said Haymitch. "We should probably go and get some sleep."

"Bye Enobaria!" said Finnick as he walked out of the apartment.

"Bye!" responded Enobaria. They all left us alone in the District 2 apartment.

"I have something for you," I said. I reached into my pocket and took out a small metallic jewelry box; the one I gave her with the necklace on her birthday. I handed it to Enobaria. She gladly accepted it and traced the outer design of the cold metallic box with her delicate touch. She opened the box and her eyes went wide in surprise.

"Baria, Happy birthday and congratulations on winning the games. Whenever you need me, know I'll be there for you. –Brutus." said Enobaria, reading the carving on the box. She took out the necklace and held it in her hands. Her eyes began to water a bit and it caused me to worry.

"Don't cry," I said. "What's wrong?"

Enobaria wiped off a tear, put the necklace back in its box, and faced me. "Enobaria Golding is from District 2 and the victor of the 73rd Hunger Games. She knows that without Brutus's help, she wouldn't be where she is today. She loves him more than anything else, but she just needs to know if she loves him back," said Enobaria. I looked into her eye and I knew. _She was back, no doubt about it._

I took her hands in mine. "Brutus Gunn is from District 2 and the victor of the 72nd Hunger Games. He's never had anything to fight for until her met this one tribute, Enobaria Golding and he is deeply in love with her. He just needs to know if she can stand him enough to marry him," I said to her.

Enobaria gave me a look of confusion. "Wait, does this mean you're-?" I got down on one knee and grabbed both her hands in mine. I took out an even smaller box from my other pocket. I took out the ring and held it up to Enobaria while the other held onto her hand, which was tightly grasping mine.

"I had this saved many weeks ago," I said. "I just wanted to wait for the perfect time. Enobaria Golding, you are the most amazing person I have ever met. You're beautiful, smart, brave, strong; I could go on forever. The most important thing is that you make me a better person. What I'm trying to say is: Will you marry me?"

Enobaria let a tear fall from her right eye. "Yes!" she said. She began to jump up and down in joy and I put the engagement ring on her finger. She quickly grabbed my face and brought me to her, kissing me passionately. She pulled away and placed her forehead on mine while she wrapped her arms around my neck while I on her waist; a huge smile on her face. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," I said.

"Did I really let Glimmer braid my hair?" asked Enobaria in disbelief.

"Yep," I said. "You were a lot more joyful."

"What a nightmare," she said.

"Actually, it was kind of nice," I said.

She gave me a confused look. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked me.

"You were a completely different person," I said. "You were oblivious to the world and you were humble, innocent, and joyful. You were the type of person who could have been if you never volunteered for the games."

"Oh," said Enobaria, looking down a bit in disappointment.

"But, I like the Enobaria that is right here with me," I said. She smiled and pecked me on the lips. "You do know that now people are going to find out, right?"

"Ugh," grunted Enobaria. "Do we have to tell them _now_?"

"Nope," I said. "Let's enjoy our time right now. Tomorrow we go back to District 2, we go back home."

"Great," she said. "What does my fiancé want to do now?"

I kissed her neck, which caused a small giggle leave Enobaria's mouth. "I have some ideas," I teased.

After a silent countdown, we raced to my bedroom. I locked the door and playfully pushed Enobaria onto my bed. I hungrily kissed Enobaria on the lips and caressed her hair. A few minutes later, I carefully removed her shirt; leaving her exposed in her bra. Her bruises were healed, but there were some minor scars. After seeing them, I lightly kissed her bruises, as if kissing them would make the horrible pain and memories go away. She cupped my cheek and brought my lips to hers, again. While kissing me, she unbuttoned my shirt. Still kissing me, she lightly traced my well-toned chest. After wanting more, my mouth traveled from her lips to her neck. She arched her back and brought her head down for better access of her neck. I took off her training pants and she took off mine. I was about to remove her undergarments, but she stopped me.

"Brutus, wait," she said.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Let's not go all the way, at least not tonight," she said.

"Okay," I said. "But why don't you want to go all the way? Baby, did something happen?"

"Nothing happened," she said. "I'm just tired and I've had a long day."

"Okay," I said. I lifted up the sheets and draped them over our half-naked bodies. Enobaria snuggled closer to me and rested her head on my bare chest while I wrapped my arm around her waist and rested my chin on her head.

"I'm so glad we're going home tomorrow," she stated. "We can get away from it all."

"Yep," I said. "We can go home and be whoever and whatever we want. No paparazzi, no fans, no reporters."

"No appointments," added Enobaria. "Whatever we want to do, just you and me." I brought her a little closer to me. A few minutes later, Enobaria's breathing evened out and she was asleep. I gently kissed her forehead and nestled my mouth into her long dark hair. I have her this time, and I will never let her go ever again. _She is Enobaria, my Enobaria. She is my everything._


	17. Chapter 17

**Brutus POV**

"Brutus!" called Enobaria.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Cash, Gloss, Jo, Finnick, and Haymitch are here to say goodbye," she said. I quickly finished packing my bags and headed to the lounge where Johanna, Cashmere, Gloss, Finnick, and Haymitch were waiting to say goodbye.

"This is it," I said. I hugged Finnick and he hugged me back.

"Congrats," he said. "To the both of you."

"Thanks," I said. "Say hi to Annie for me." Finnick nodded and left the apartment to leave to District 4.

"Bye," said Johanna. She pulled Enobaria in for a long hug; they always got along. "I'll see you soon. And you, be good to her."

"I will," I said, holding my hands up defensively. "Bye, Johanna."

"Bye!" she said while leaving the apartment.

"Well, I hate to say goodbye," said Gloss. He hugged Enobaria. "How does it feel like to be engaged?"

"I'm still getting used to it," said Enobaria. "It's so weird having this on my finger, but a good weird."

"I'm glad," Cashmere said. "Bye Enobaria." She hugged Enobaria and pulled away seconds later. Now, it was just Haymitch.

"I wish you the best of luck," he said, shaking my hand. "Take care of her."

"I will," I promised.

"Bye, sweetheart," said Haymitch before pulling Enobaria in for a bear hug. "I can't wait to walk you down the aisle."

"Sorry, but you're going to have to wait a little longer," Enobaria teased. "I'll see you soon, Haymitch."

"Bye!" he said as he walked out of the apartment. Once they were gone, Enobaria and I grabbed our bags and headed to the train station. On our way to the train, we were overcrowded with fans. It was a challenge just to pass through the crowd while still keeping Enobaria next to me, scared to lose her in the enormous amount of capital people.

"Brutus, I love you!"

"Enobaria, you're amazing!"

"Are they together again?!"

"Look at her finger! It has a ring!"

Preferring to leave them wondering, Enobaria and I finally made it to the train doors. Enobaria got in first and I followed. Just as I was about to get in, a hand grabbed my arm. I turned around and saw a capital woman with puffy eyes. I remember her from one of my appointments; it was a long time ago, I think two months ago.

"Brutus," she said. "I need to tell you something."

"Can it wait?" I asked her, wanting to get away from the crowd.

"No," she said. "Brutus, I'm carrying your child."

I stood there shocked in disbelief. "But we protected," I said to her.

"I know," she said. "But it somehow happened. What do I do?"

"Get rid of it," I told her firmly.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "I wanted to get rid of it, but I wasn't sure and I wanted to talk to you about it first."

"It's fine," I told her. "Just make sure to get rid of it."

"Okay," she said. "Congratulations on your engagement."

"Thanks," I said. I turned back to where I was facing and met Enobaria's sad eyes. She simply walked into the train and sat in the living car, were her stylist and her prep team were talking about the latest fashion trend. She didn't pay attention to them; she just looked at how her diamond ring reflected on the light from the train windows.

"Hey," I said to her while putting my hand on her finger. "Are you okay? You seem a little bothered by something."

"I'm fine," she said. She was lying, I could tell because she wouldn't look me in the eyes.

"Enobaria?" asked Pamela.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Would you like to choose your dress?" said Celestine.

"Okay," Enobaria said. I knew she only agreed so that she could get away from something. "Bye Brutus." She walked out of the car and followed her prep team and stylist to a car where she will try on dresses. _What could be bothering her?_ I shrugged it off and headed to the T.V. cart were I saw the 74th Hunger Games, again. The train telephone rang and I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi Brutus," said Finnick.

"Oh, hi," I said. "You're in District 4 already?"

"Yep," he replied. "Did you hear the news?"

"What news in specific?" I asked him.

"You know the victor from the 74th Hunger Games," said Finnick. "She committed suicide a couple hours ago."

"Looks like she couldn't handle being a victor," I said. "With all the nightmares, flashbacks, not that she ever killed anybody. She just hid the entire time."

"I know," said Finnick. "So, what are you and Enobaria doing?"

"Enobaria's trying on wedding dresses," I said. "As for me, I'm watching the 74th Hunger Games."

"Enobaria's idea to try on dresses?" asked Finnick, a little suspicious.

"It wasn't her idea," I told him. "She agreed to her prep team's idea."

"It's not like her to agree with her prep team," said Finnick.

"I know," I said. "It's a little weird. She acted a little weird after getting on in the train."

"Why?" asked Finnick.

"Well, I don't know if she heard, but before getting on the train, a girl from one of my appointments told me she was carrying my child," I said. "We protected! I don't understand. I think Enobaria heard because after that, she seemed bothered by something. She even agreed to try on wedding dresses; I think she wanted to get away from something."

"You should probably check up on her," he said.

"I will," I said. "Bye!

"Oh," said Finnick. "Annie says hi."

"Okay," I hung up. I stood up and headed to the lounge car. That was where Enobaria's prep team and stylist were discussing some trends.

"Have any of you seen Enobaria?" I asked them.

"Nope," said Celestine. "After trying on dresses, she went to her room and I haven't seen her since."

"Okay," I said. "Did she choose a dress?"

"She wasn't very eager," said Pamela. "She'll choose a dress, eventually."

"Does she even want a big wedding?" I asked them. I don't think Enobaria wants a big capitol wedding.

"Well, no," said Pamela. "But why wouldn't she want a wedding in the capitol?"

"You know what?" I said. "Don't do any more wedding plans. I need to discuss some things first with Baria."

"Whatever you want," said Jamelia.

I walked out of the living car and headed to Enobaria's bedroom. I opened up the door, turned on the lights, but immediately turned them back off when I saw that Enobaria was sleeping. I walked over to the bed, took off my shoes, and lied down on the bed next to Enobaria's figure. I wrapped my arm around her waist and noticed not only that she wasn't sleeping, but she was also crying.

"What's wrong, Baria?" I asked her, pulling the sheets up to her shoulders.

"Nothing's wrong," she said, her voice low.

"Baby," I cooed. "Please tell me why you're crying." I kissed her shoulder and she turned around to face me. By the color of her eyes, I could tell she's been crying for a long time. That broke my heart. I pushed a strand of hair from her face and kissed her forehead, which caused another tear to stain Enobaria's cheeks. "Let me help you."

"That's the thing," she said. "You can't help me; no one can."

"Well, can I at least take the pain away?" I asked. She chocked back a sob. I brought her closer to me, holding onto her.

"Are you sure you want to marry me?" she asked me.

"Of course," I said to her. "Why are you asking me this?"

"Because," she said, shifting a little on the bed. "Today, before getting on the train, I heard what the girl said to you, you know, about carrying your child."

"Is that what this is about?" I asked her. "Baria, she said she'd get rid of it."

"It's not that," she said, her voice aggravated a little; only thing is I don't know at what. "It's the fact that she can give you what I can't. She can give you a child. Heck, a lot more people can give you a child; _your_ child. But I can't. I don't want you to marry me and then regret doing it because you can't have a child with me. I knew the capital would make it hard for me to get pregnant, but I wouldn't think they'd make it impossible." She broke into sobs and grabbed onto me.

"Shh," I cooed. "It's okay, we're okay. I love you Enobaria, no matter what happens. And I don't want to have a child unless if it's not ours." A few minutes later, Enobaria calmed herself down just enough to stop shaking from her sobs. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she said.

"Why didn't you want to go all the way last night?" I asked. She shifted again from her position.

"Because," she said. "I don't want you to get your hopes up about having a child every time we make love. It's just going to be a failure, every time."

"Baria, look at me," I put my hand under her chin and brought her head up so she could look at me in the eyes. "I don't care if you can bear children or not. I love you and I will never let you go. I have you now, finally. I'm not ever going to change that, ever. Right now, I just want to be with you. I love you, Baria."

"I love you too, Brutus," she said. I cupped her cheek and brought her lips to mine. The kiss was slow, emotional, full of passion; not like the other ones that are full of lust, tears, and sometimes a bit of alcohol, not that we only kiss when we're drunk. I pulled away and I saw Enobaria's small smile. It was sweet, innocent, it was _her_. For the next couple of minutes, we laid on the bed in silence, exploring and playing with each other's hands. Mine were large, strong, muscular, and a bit cold. Enobaria's were delicate, fragile, warm, and graceful. I especially love how one hand was decorated with a simple engagement ring, the ring I gave her when I was certain I wanted to be with her forever. The ring that shows our love for each other.

"Why didn't you choose a dress?" I asked her.

Her spine stiffened a big. "I don't know," she said. "I just didn't like any of them."

"Are you sure it's because of that?" I asked. "Or do you just not want a big wedding?"

She sighed. "I was never a fan of big weddings," she explained. "Especially if it has to be in the capitol. Why are you asking anyways?"

"Because I want you to have the wedding you want, not the one that other people do," I said.

She smiled. "That's sweet, but I'm pretty sure that President Snow wants us to have our wedding in the capital, on T.V., you know."

"I know," I said in understanding. "But, this is _our_ wedding. Do you want to do a small wedding in District 2 and then have a big one in the capitol? You know, so we can have the small wedding that we want."

"I'd love that," she said, a smile on her face.


	18. Chapter 18

**Brutus POV**

Enobaria sat herself down on the couch next to me in our victor's house. She moved into my house, I told her I missed her too much when she left. I took Enobaria's hand in mine and kissed it. She smiled and shifted a little. I could tell something was bothering her, I mean, we are about to see the announcement for what the Third Quarter Quell is going to be about.

"Baria, you can't fool me," I said. "What's bothering you?"

"I have this bad feeling about the Quell," she admitted. "Like something really bad is going to happen."

"Relax," I said. "Whatever it is, we'll go through it, together." She smiled and played with her ring, she tends to do that when she's nervous.

The capital symbol flashed on the T.V. and then appeared President Snow. He stood proudly on his pedestal, a wicked smile planted on his evil face. This isn't good. First he talked about the history and the dark days after the war. Then he talked about the two previous Quarter Quells. Here it comes.

"And now we honor out Third Quarter Quell," he said. "On the seventy-fifth anniversary , as a reminder to the rebels that not even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the male and female tributes will be reaped from their existing pool of victors."

I waited, letting the words sink into my mind. This can't be happening, how can this be happening? I closed my eyes and buried my head in my strong arms, wanting to wake up as if all this were just a nightmare; as if none of this were real. Nothing worked. I knew that no matter what I tried, all of this was real and there was no way of getting out of this.

I turned my head to see how Enobaria had reacted to the situation. She stared at the T.V., too shocked to say anything. I turned off the T.V. and Enobaria settled herself on my lap. She held onto my shirt, as in death."I told you something bad was going to happen."

I held onto her tighter, bringing her to me. "There's still hope," I said. "I mean, District 2 has a bunch of victors. There's very little possibility that we'll be reaped."

"But there's always a small chance," said Enobaria, not being able to focus on the positive; which in this case, there was almost none. "I don't want to go back in the arena."

"You won't have to," I said to her.

"I'll do everything in my power to make sure that you won't go through that." "Promise?" she asked. "I promise," I said to her, looping our fingers together. That night, we both fell asleep on the couch. We didn't care where we were, as long as we were together.


	19. Chapter 19

**Brutus POV**

During the past couple of weeks, Enobaria has been in the training area from day to night. She's been working on her speed, aim, throw, agility, balance, everything. She even learned how to use every weapon known to history. I don't know why she's even bothering to train; I'm making sure she won't be reaped.

Today, Enobaria and I got ready for the reaping. The morning was like a ticking bomb, a bomb waiting for the reaping. Waiting to see who would be District 2's tributes for the Third Quarter Quell. A few minutes before the reaping, all victors were escorted to the Justice Building by peacekeepers. No way of getting out of this. All victors lined up at the front, one half for the females and the other for the males. The mentors for the tributes will be determined after who gets reaped. If Enobaria and I aren't reaped, we'll both be mentors because we're the most recent victors. Heck, two victors from District 2 in a row. Once Antoinette, the District 2 escort, mounted the stage, silence filled the air.

"Welcome, welcome," she greeted, in a too cheerful voice. "Today, we are going to be choosing the tributes for the Third Quarter Quell. This year, everything is going to be different. So, gentlemen first." She walked to the big glass bowl, waved her fingers around, and finally took a name. This is the moment when a victor becomes a tribute. "Nero." He simply mounted the stage and stood next to Antoinette, waiting to see who would be the female tribute. "Any volunteers?" No one stepped up. No victor ever wants to go back into the arena. "For the ladies, now." She walked to the bowl and chose a name. My mind went blank the second she called the name.

**Enobaria POV**

I couldn't believe it; I didn't _want_ to believe it. There is no way my name was chosen. Apparently, the odds weren't in my favor this year.

"Enobaria," cooed Lyme. "Shh, don't cry. You have to go now."

Tears began to dwell in my eyes. "Lyme, please. I can't go in, not again."

"I'm sorry," she said, sympathy in her words. She's never been sorry for anything; she says everything happens for a reason. But this time, I knew she really was sorry.

"No!" I yelled. "Lyme, please! I can't go in!" I was pushed to the stage, next to Nero. It shouldn't be hard to kill him, I never even knew him that well.

"Well," said Antoinette. "Here are you tributes from District 2!" No one clapped, no cheers, no roaring, nothing. They brought their three middle fingers to their lips and then raised their hands up in the air. This is a rarely used gesture from District 2, it means thanks, admiration. I did this gesture just after I won my games. Nero and I held hands and then brought them up into the air. A few seconds later, we were pushed into the Justice Building and taken into custody.

**Brutus POV**

On the outside, I was as calm as a cat. On the inside, I was boiling with rage. How can Enobaria have been the one to be chosen? Since she was reaped, Lyme and I are the mentors this year. It's usually the females mentor the females and the males mentor the males, but it can be the other way around too. I mean, Gloss mentored Cashmere during her games. I couldn't prevent her from getting reaped, but I can help her survive the games; I've done it before. The only difference is, it's a Quarter Quell. That means everything is going to be different. The tribute living quarters, the training center, even the arena; it's going to be something big.

I walked into the train and sat in awkward silence next to Lyme. I'm mad and not mad at the same time. She was Enobaria's window to escape from games, but she also didn't want to go back into the games; no one does.

"I'm sorry," said Lyme. "I wouldn't blame you if you're mad."

"I'm not mad," I said. "But there's someone else who might be."

As if on cue, Enobaria stomped into the car, fury in her eyes. I thought she was going to scream at Lyme, but she came to scream at _me_.

"You promised!" she yelled at me. "You told me you wouldn't let this happen! And now look at where we are now!"

"Baria," I said.

"Don't call me that!" she snapped.

"Just listen to me!" I said. "I'm going to help you get through the games, I promise."

"Promises, promises," she said. "How am I supposed to trust you if you've never kept them!" Unexpectedly, she broke into sobs; heavy ones. I squatted down to her level and she threw herself at me. She wasn't mad at me, she was mad about what happened. Nero walked into car, but turned around once he saw the position Enobaria was in. Lyme also left, thinking it would be best if she did.

"Baria," I cooed. "We have to start training right away."

"Okay," she said. We both walked into the living room car where Lyme and Nero were waiting for us. Lyme turned on the T.V., showing the tributes from each district.

"From District 1, Gloss and Cashmere," I said. "One third of the career pack."

"From District 3, Beetee and Wiress," said Lyme. "The braniacs. Not a threat."

"From Disctrict 4, Finnick," I said. "The capitol god."

"Any weaknesses?" asked Nero.

"Well, for one, Mags," said Lyme. "She volunteered for Annie Cresta."

"But when the time comes, he'll leave her when he realizes she can't be saved," said Nero, as if he knew everything.

"And how would you know that?" asked Enobaria in an aggravated voice.

"Because it's so obvious," said Nero.

"Well," said Enobaria. "Looks like you seem to know everything, huh? Well did you know that Mags raised Finnick and that he loves her? Did you know that?" Nero stayed silent, shocked at how Enobaria stood up for the District 4 tributes.

"From District 6, the morphlings," I said. "Not a threat."

"From District 7, Johanna and Blight," said Lyme. "A possible threat."

"From District 11, Chaff and Seeder," I said. "Chaff is practically an older version of Thresh and Seedeer, she can't hurt a wasp."

"What are they going to do for District 12?" asked Enobaria. After all, there is only one victor: Haymitch Abbernathy.

"They're reaping tributes, not victors," explained Lyme. "After all, they do need a mentor."

"So who are the tributes?" asked Nero.

"Primrose Everdeen and Blake," said Lyme.

"Everdeen as in Katniss Everdeen's sister?" asked Enobaria in disbelief. "Why would she volunteer?"

"She wants to pay back her sister," I said. "Now, we should discuss strategy."

"What strategy?" asked Enobaria. "They already know or strengths and our weaknesses. It's not like there's something to hide."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but she's right," said Nero.

"Is there going to be an alliance?" asked Lyme. "I know they do it every year, but this year, you're going to need all the help you can get."

"They'll be an alliance, alright," said Enobaria. "Just not the usual career pack."

"What?!" asked Nero and Lyme in unison.

"Finnick and Mags are definitely not interested in an alliance with the careers this year and I am definitely not going to have an alliance with Bubble Boy, Blonde Airhead, and _him_." She pointed at Nero.

"Baria," I began. "Please, it's a good strategy."

She grunted in despair. "Fine, but when the time comes, I'm breaking up the alliance."

"Fine with me," said Nero.

"We're here!" yelled Lyme.

Enobaria immediately stood up from her seat and looked out the window. She wasn't waving or smiling at them like Nero, she simply looked down at them. She showed them she was angry; good idea for the Quell. Don't show them their appreciation, show them your fury. We stepped off the train to be greeted by a large crowd of fans. Most of the fans were screaming out Enobaria's name, which angered Nero because that lowered his chances of getting sponsors.

"Brutus! Are you and Enobaria Golding engaged?" asked a reporter. I chuckled and nodded. "There you have it! It's true! Brutus and Enobaria are engaged!" A loud scream of cheers rose up among us.

"Enobaria, when are you and Brutus going to get married?"

"Will it be before the games?"

"What does your ring look like?"

Enobaria ignored all their questions, not in the mood to deal with the capitol brats. We all made our ways into the Remake Center to get prepped for the Tribute Parade, which will be held during the day, unlike the other games where they were held in the night. This year is going to be completely different.


	20. Chapter 20

**Brutus POV**

"Now, our last district, District 2," said Caesar on the huge T.V. For the Third Quarter Quell, they mixed up the order of the districts. "For Nero, a ten." We all clapped and congratulated him on his score. "And last but certainly not least; for Enobaria, a twelve!" We all gasped in shock, a twelve. This hasn't happened in over fifty years; not anymore. We all clapped and clinked our drinks together, congratulating the Golden Girl.

"What did you do?" asked Nero.

"I- umm, I hung up a dummy by its neck and wrote Senecca Crane on it with paint," she said, looking down at her hands.

Lyme spit her drink out. "You what?! Why did you do that?"

"I got mad," she said. "I'm in no mood to go back into the games. Might as well give them a good show, right? After all, that's all they want."

"You can't just do that!" yelled Lyme.

"Relax," I said. "It was just an unheard of act." Enobaria chuckled.

"This isn't going to be funny when the game makers decide to take it out on –" Lyme began.

"On who?" I asked. "On them? On _her_? They already have. Let's forget about this and focus on the interviews for tonight. Enobaria, you and Antoinette will go learn lady etiquette and I will work on Nero with how he'll approach the crowd. Two hours later, we'll switch. Meanwhile, Lyme will work on your sponsors."

Enobaria nodded and followed Antoinette into her bedroom. Nero and I worked in the living room. He decided to go vicious, brutal, and skilled. Nothing special about that, but it is what the capitol people love. He told me he had no interest in trying to stop the games, and I respected that.

Two hours later, I had my private session with Enobaria. We agreed on sweet, yet still skilled and powerful. We didn't talk about stopping the games, she knew nothing would work. With a half hour to spare, we laid together on the couch engulfed in each other's arms.

"Enobaria!" called Celestine.

"I know," she said. She stood up, pecked me on the lips, and followed her prep team to the remake center where she will be getting ready for the interviews.

"Brutus," said Pamela. "You can come." I got up and followed them to Enobaria's dressing room. We walked and saw a white wedding dress in the middle of the room sitting on a dress form. It was princess style. The top was lace with a V-neck and the bottom was layers and layers of tulle.

"A wedding dress?" asked Enobaria.

"President Snow requested it," said Jameria. "Now, go get showered."

Enobaria went into a small room where she took a shower. After that, she came out in a silk robe and they did her makeup and hair. Her hair was braided and twisted into an elegant low bun with a few curled pieces of hair coming out of the bun. For a hair accessory, they placed a small crown of diamonds on top of the bun. Enobaria got into the dress and looked at herself in the mirror. She seemed sad. A wedding dress should be something that makes you happy. This wedding dress reminded her of the wedding that could never be because there is a slight possibility that she will die.

Jameria placed a necklace on Enobaria's neck; my necklace. The necklace I gave her on her birthday. Then Celestine wrapped an emerald green sash on her waist, extenuating her curves. After a few more finishing touches, Enobaria was ready. She was the most beautiful bride that I have ever seen; the only problem was that there was no smile on her beautiful face. I walked up to her and kissed her cheek. She wrapped her arms around me and held me close. We stayed like that for who knows how long, until Antoinette came to get her.

"Oh my," she said. "Enobaria, you would have been the most beautiful bride."

"Thank you," she said.

"Are you ready?" asked Antoinette. She nodded and followed Antoinette. I grabbed her arm and pulled her back. I put her engagement ring on her delicate finger and kissed her hand. She smiled and walked away.

A few minutes later after Nero was interviewed, Enobaria came out to the stage. She looked absolutely gorgeous. Her fake smile looked almost real; I knew she didn't want to smile at all.

"Hello, Enobaria," greeted Caesar. "What a lovely bride you are."

"Thank you," thanked Enobaria.

"I love the dress," he said. "Would you mind giving us a better look at it? Perhaps twirling?"

Enobaria flashed him a smile and walked to the front. She twirled around, the dress turning from a white princess wedding dress to a strapless mermaid dress covered in gold. The crowd roared and cheered at the beautiful dress Enobaria wore.

"Wow!" said Caeser. "A golden dress for the Golden Girl. Now tell me, how does it feel like to be in love?"

"It is the most amazing feeling in the world," said Enobaria. "I never planned on falling in love, but Brutus changed that; I fell for him and he fell for me. I'm definitely going to miss him. I'm just disappointed that we never got married before the games."

"That is such a pity," said Caesar. "Why don't we ask your fiancé about how he feels, huh? What do you say? Should we get Brutus to come out?" The crowd roared with excitement. "What do you say, Brutus?" I came up to the stage immediately. I stood next to Enobaria, my hand wrapped around her waist. "I really do wish you the best, but there is nothing we can do."

"I know that," I said. "I know Enobaria can do this, if only it weren't for the baby." All the capitol people stood up in shock, believing that there was a baby in Enobaria's womb. Enobaria, not knowing about that approach, stayed as calm as a cat.

"Cancel the games!"

"Change the rules!"

"Do something!"

"Okay," said Caesar. "I wish the best, for the both of you. Your three minutes are up, sorry." He said that as an excuse for me to leave the stage. I left and Enobaria stood on the raised platform joining the rest of the victors.

She did the unexpected. She grabbed Nero's hand and raised their hands up in the air. This caused the others to join in; this was a symbol to the capitol that they were united. Caesar, bothered by this act of unity, motioned for the lights to go out, and they did.


	21. Chapter 21

**Brutus POV**

I met up with Enobaria in the Launch Room before the games started. As the doors opened up, she crashed into my arms. She always felt safe engulfed in my arms. "Relax, you're just nervous."

She got off my grasp and sat on the table. "I'm fine," she said, looking down.

"No token this year?" I asked her. She silently shook her head. For her last games, she took with her a small bracelet, which she lost during the games. "You sure?"

"I don't have anything," she said. I took out her engagement ring from my pocket and put it on her finger. Without saying anything, she cupped my cheek and gave me a simple kiss, possibly our last one we will ever share.

"Thirty seconds until the games," said a game maker from the speaker.

Enobaria walked into the tube and waited. "Brutus, wait. If I don't make it back, don't think you can't love someone else."

"Don't say that," I told her. "You're going to win." The glass panel closed, no way of escape. The platform began to raise Enobaria up and she put on her fighter phase, prepared for the games. I made my way over to the underground watching room where I met up with Lyme, Haymitch, and the mentors of District 3, 4, 6, and 7.


	22. Chapter 22

**Enobaria POV**

The arena was nothing how I thought it would be. There was water, everywhere. Pink skies, hot sun beating down on us. The Cornucopia is in the center, golden and glimmering under the sun. It seems to be floating on an island, but I saw closer and I realized that there were thin strips of land radiating from the circle; there were about ten to twelve strips. There's only one way to get to the Cornucopia, swimming. I'm going to have to get through my fear and put on my game.

The gong fired and I dove head into the water. I swam to a piece of land and ran to the Cornucopia. Being the first to get there, I grabbed the first knives I made contact with. I threw a knife towards the male from 5, causing him to fall from the piece of land and into the water, where he will be dead in mere seconds. I felt something different when I killed him. Guilt? Sorrow? Pity? Maybe, but it was nothing like the thrills I used to get in my own games. I shrugged off the feeling and threw a knife at Cecelia, the female from 10.

Hearing a rock move, I turned around, my knife ready for throwing. I was face to face with Finnick. He held his hands up and I nodded, reminding him of our deal later on. He grabbed his weapon and ran off, followed by Johanna, Wiress, Beetee, Mags, and Prim. They seem to have the dream alliance, in my opinion.

"What was that?" asked Cashmere. "Why did you let him go?"

"He was too easy," I lied. She glared at me, but I let her scowl at me all she wanted. "Glaring causes wrinkles." She immediately stopped frowning and grabbed a bow and arrow. Not the best choice of weapons for her, considering the fact she has no skills at all. I grabbed a vest and placed all the possible knives I could fit in it.

"Let's go!" called Gloss. We walked up to where Gloss and Nero were.

"No food or medical supplies," I told them.

Nero frowned while Gloss rubbed his temples. "We'll just have to rely on sponsors this time. First things first, let's get our weapons."

That being said, I threw their weapons on the ground in front of them. Bow and arrows for Cashmere, machete for Nero, and daggers for Gloss.

"How did you-?" began Gloss.

"Let's stop wasting our time and go see if there are any signs of water," I interrupted him, eager to get somewhere safe. Leading the way, I brought us into the jungle. Gloss behind me and Cashmere sandwiched in between the two boys. I told them not to leave my sight, scared of any of them hitting the force field. "Let's rest for a few minutes."

"God, it's hot," said Nero.

"I'm going to see if there's any water," said Gloss. He walked over to the force field, unknown to the fact that it was right in in front of him a couple feet away.

"Gloss, no!" I yelled. Before he could process my warning, he walked into the force field, causing him to bounce back. He landed on the ground, unconscious.

"Gloss!" yelled out Cashmere. She rushed to his side, begging him to stay with her. "Please, stay with me!"

I pushed her off him and gave him mouth to mouth. A couple tries later, I began to pump on his chest, hoping to get oxygen into his lungs. I decided to give him mouth to mouth again, no sign of air. "Come on, Gloss!" A few seconds later, he coughed and opened his eyes.

"Gloss! You're alive!" shouted Cashmere. She leaned down and hugged him, holding onto dear life. She was shaking, but was soon calmed down by her brother's soothing words. "Thank you."

"No problem," I said to her. I stood up and examined the force field.

"How did you know there was a force field?" asked Nero.

"Beetee showed me," I said. "I also had my eyes surgically fixed after my games. My sight got really bad from an explosion; it's better than it ever was."

"Well, at least now we have someone who can see the force field," said Nero. I glared at him and continued walking, mad about the fact he only saw me as an object and nothing more.

Night set in and we set up our camp. I volunteered for first watch, not in the mood to sleep. I also didn't trust any of these people, even though I already met them. The sky lit up and showed the fallen tributes. Poor Blake, he died in the bloodbath.

"Enobaria?" whispered a voice from behind.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Cashmere with tears in her eyes. "What is it?"

"Can I sit with you?" she asked.

"Sure, but I suggest you get as much sleep as you can get, and your shift is in six hours," I said.

"I never really cared that much about sleep," she said as she sat down next to me. "Thank you."

"For what?" I asked.

"For saving Gloss," she replied. "I thought he was gone. I know that we're going to die either way, but I just wanted him to stay a little longer."

"Don't worry, Cashmere," I assured her. "He's here with you now."

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"I'm thinking about Brutus," I admitted. "About our wedding that could have been, about our lives, about our future."

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked her. "It's not your fault we're in this position. And if it were, you would be dead by now."

"I know," she said. "But I'm sorry because you never got the life you deserved. None of us did. No matter how long we've all lived, it will never be enough; knowing that we will die the way we didn't want to. Can I see your ring?" I took it off my finger and handed it to her. She stared at it with amazement. "It's gorgeous. You would've had an amazing life with Brutus." She handed it back to me.

"It's fine," I lied. "I just wonder how he's going to deal."

"Deal with your death?" she asked and I nodded. "Enobaria, don't –"

"Shh," I hushed her. I saw light fog coming up to us. It was pearly white, almost like a cloud. Curious about what it was, I brought my hand into the fog. "Ahhh!" I yelled out in pain. My hand was burning and I could see gash starting to leak out. "It's poison!" They all got up and ran away from the poisonous fog. We ran for who knows how long. We tripped and came crashing down from the hill. Not having enough strength to get up, I waited for my death. _This is it._ Waiting for my death that never came, I looked up and saw that the fog was being stopped by an invisible wall. The fog disappeared and I got back on my feet. I put my hand in a small pond to soothe the pain. My hand tinged at first, but then it cooled down a bit. I got entirely in the pond and healed all the wounds on my neck, legs, and back. Nero joined me and he got rid of his wounds that were on his face.

"What now?" asked Nero.

"I think we should attack the other alliance," I said. The reason for saying that was because I didn't want to be in this alliance any longer and I wanted out.

"Good idea," said Gloss. He dipped his legs into the pond, soothing his wounds. I looked over my shoulder and saw that there were a couple of vicious looking monkeys beginning to surround us.

"Cashmere," I called. "Come over here, quietly." She slowly walked up to me and readied her bow for attack. A monkey on my left did the first move and lunged itself at me. Having quick reaction, I threw a knife at its chest. This caused all the monkeys to attack full on force. All of us struggled to fight them off, but we did keep them at fair distance.

Out of nowhere, an axe flew and killed a monkey. I didn't need to see to know who it was: it was no other than Johanna. Then she and Finnick came out from the trees and helped us fight off the monkeys. Unknown to me, a large monkey was readying itself to attack me. Before it could cause me any harm, a dark figure blocked its access. The painted figure fell to the floor, wounded. "Who is that?" I asked Finnick.

He looked closer and recognized the figure. "A morphling!" he replied. "We need to get her out of here. Jo! We need to go!"

I helped Finncik carry the morphling away from the jungle and into the beach, followed by Johanna. Jo and I brought the wounded female into the water while Finnick made sure the monkeys didn't cause harm. It wasn't necessary because there was an invisible wall keeping them away from us, just like the wall that held away the fog. Focusing on the morhpling, I saw her scared expression. Her body was painted brown to hide in between the branches. She was hyperventilating and she only looked at me. She was traumatized. "Shh, it's okay, it's okay. Look up, come on. Look at all those colors in the sky. Aren't they beautiful?" She looked up at them and the colors calmed her. Slowly, she slipped away from my grasp; body and soul. I closed her eyes and kissed her forehead, thanking her. Johanna and I let her drift off into the ocean, where a hovercraft picked up her body. "She sacrificed herself for me and I didn't even know her name."

"It's okay," comforted Johanna, putting an arm around my shoulder.

"It is," I said. "I'm with you now."

"Yes, you are," said Finnick. "We got a little impatient, so we decided to go get you a little earlier."

"Thanks," I said. "Where are Blight, Wiress, Beetee, Mags, and Primuhby?"

"Blight hit the force field," said Johanna.

"I'm sorry," I said to her.

"It's fine," she said. "He wasn't much, but he was from home."

"Mags died in the fog," said Finnick. I hugged him tightly; I could feel a couple of tears soaking through my wetsuit. He pulled away and wiped of the remaining tears.

"Enobaria!" called a voice from far away. It was Beetee. He motioned for the others to follow him. Behind him were Prim and Wiress. They were drenched in thick blood.

"Hey," I said. "I'm so glad you're all okay."

"We're glad to know you're alive" said Beetee.

Prim ran up to me and hugged my waist. "Hi Prim," I said, bringing her close.

"I'm so glad you're safe," she said. "I was wondering when I would see you."

"Well, I'm here now," I said. "Why are you all covered in blood?"

"There was a blood rain," said Beetee.

"Tick-tock," said Wiress.

"What's wrong with her" I asked Beetee.

"She's in shock," said Beetee.

"Poor thing," I said. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

I grabbed her arms and brought her over to the water where I helped her rinse off. All of a sudden, a large wave came crashing through the jungle. I heard screaming. When the wave reached the Cornucopia, it was stopped by a large invisible wall.

"Tick-tock!" said Wiress, eager about something. _Tick-tock, that's it! It's a clock!_ The obstacle courses that occur every hour, the lightning hitting the tree, the invisible wall.

"A clock!" I realized. "That's it! Wiress, you're a genius!" I got out of the water and motioned for them to follow me. We walked to the center of the Cornucopia.

"Tick-tock," said Wiress as she sat on the edge of the small island the Cornucopia was floating on.

"If she says that again, I'm gonn –" began Jo.

"Believe it or not, she's right," I said. "The arena is a clock. Starting at midnight; with each passing hour, a new obstacle appears. At twelve, lightning hits that large tree. At one, the blood rain. At two, the fog. At three, the monkeys. And at ten, the large tsunami."

"So we need to go somewhere safe," said Finnick. We all heard an ear-piercing scream and turned around to see that Nero slit Wiress's throat. I threw one of my knives at Nero; he dropped dead. Gloss tried to throw a dagger at me, but Prim took the blow. It hit her heart.

"Prim!" I cried out. I rushed over to her dying body.

Out of the unexpected, the Cornucopia began to spin. The two dead bodies of Nero and Wiress were thrown off into the water; I held onto Prim the entire time, not ready to let go. I held on with all my force, scared of being thrown off into the water like the others. Losing my grip, Johanna grabbed onto my hand and held on, my nails digging into her hand. I saw nothing, just jungle and water in a very fast montage. The Cornucopia stopped spinning and there were no traces of Gloss or Cashmere. I saw Wiress's body floating on the water.

"Wire," said Beetee.

"Wiress is gone," Finnick said with sympathy in my voice.

"Wire," he repeated.

"He means the wire he got in the cornucopia," said Jo. "Wiress has it."

I looked over to where Wiress was and I saw the wire in her hands. It seems to be very important to Beetee. I got a sick feeling in my stomach just thinking about what I would have to do to retrieve that wire. I handed Prim to Finnick and took off my vest. "I'm going to get it, don't let go of Prim." I shrugged off the tears that were forming in my eyes and ran to strip of land that was closest to Wiress. I had to hurry; the hovercraft was already sending down the claw. I dove into the water and crashed into Wiress. It was difficult to get it out of her grasp, but I managed to do it. With nothing left to do, I closed Wiress's eyes, kissed her forhead, whispered good-bye, and swam off. I reached land and handed the wire to Beetee. I took Prim from Finnick's arms and carried her in my own. "I want to honor her," I said.

They simply nodded and followed me into the beach. Beetee and Finnick made a bed of jungle leaves and Johanna made a small crown for Prim. I laid Prim down on the bed and placed the crown on her gold locks. I positioned her arms to be on her chest, holding a dagger. The dagger that took away her life, her young life. "Prim was strong, brave, and courageous," said Finnick.

"She had some guts," said Jo.

"We're all going to miss her," Beetee said.

"Enobaria, do you want to say some words?" asked Finnick. I chocked back a sob. "We're going to leave you two alone for now."

They left and it was just me and Prim, innocent Prim. I grabbed her hand and held onto it, tightly. "You didn't have to take the blow for me, I'm a big girl. But you, you're strong, just like your sister. She was something special, just like you. I'm so sorry; I wish I could take back what happened. Don't worry Prim, I'm going to do something to honor your bravery, kindness, and strength." My voice cracked at the last words. I broke out into sobs. I don't think I've ever cried this hard in my life. I placed her hand back in its position, kissed her forehead, and stood up. Before leaving, I put three fingers to my mouth, kissed them, and brought them up to my mouth. I did this so that _everyone_ could see the pain we go through when we go through the games. After my gesture, I walked away, leaving her there for God to safely guard over her in heaven.

I went to where Johanna, Betee, and Finnick were sitting. All was silent, no one spoke. It wasn't until a parachute came flying over us that we broke the heavy silence. I opened it up and read the message from Brutus.

_Keep holding up, it's almost over. –B_

Inside the parachute, there was a spile and twenty-four rolls. We split them up, three for each and we saved the other half for later. I went with Finnick to get water from a tree with a spile. Before inserting the spile into the tree trunk, I heard my name.

"Enobaria! Baria!" called Brutus's voice.

"Brutus! Where are you?!" I called back. The voice was coming from the jungle, so I ran to it. I was right in the middle, no sign of Brutus. Although, there was a small bird flying around; a jabber jay. It flew over me in circles, imitating Brutus's voice. Having heard enough, I threw a knife at the taunting bird. After a few seconds, I heard my name again. This time, it wasn't Brutus's voice; it was Benjamin's.

"Enobaria! Help!" called his desperate voice.

"Enobaria! Please help!" called Prim. That was when I knew, _it's not real, it's not real_, I kept repeating to myself. But the voices began to multiply and they were banging on my ears. I clutched my ears and ran to where I came from. I saw Finnick, Johanna, and Beetee at a distance. Finnick was signaling me to halt, but I couldn't. It was like my feet were controlling me. I hit the invisible wall that kept me in that hour, in that horrifying hour.

"It's not real!" yelled Finnick. I heard him, but his words weren't transmitting into my mind. The screaming and yelling got louder. I screamed and brought my hands to my ears, trying to block out the terrible sounds. Tired, I fell to the ground. I wanted to grab onto something so badly, but I had nothing. The hour passed by like a century for me. I was shaken back into reality when Finnick wrapped me up into his arms. I flinched at his touch, but hugged him back, still shaking.

"We should go," I said. We walked away from the jungle and went back to beach. I sat down on the moist sand and stayed still. _It's not real_, _it's not real_, I repeated. I quickly turned around when I heard footsteps behind me. It was just Johanna bringing me some water.

"Relax," she said to me. "It's okay. I got you some water."

"Thanks," I said, taking the cup from her hands and I brought it up into my mouth. A half hour later, we ate the rest of the rolls.

"I have a plan," said Beetee. "How many tributes are still alive?"

"Us, Chaff, Gloss, and Cashmere," I said.

"Okay," he said. "Do you think they've figured out the clock?"

"I doubt it," I said.

"Good," said Beetee. "Where would be the safest place knowing what is already in the jungle?"

"The beach," said Johanna. "They haven't come because we've claimed it."

"Exactly," he said. "If we leave, they'll come. At ten, the tsunami comes and the sand turns moist. At twelve, lightning hits that tree. If I can get the lightning to come from that tree to here, they die."

"And how are you going to do that?" asked Finnick, interested in the plan.

"With this wire," he said, unrolling some of the wire.

"I say we do it," I say. "No harm done if it fails, right? And I fought the hovercraft for it, might as well put it to some good use."

"Okay," said Johanna. "When should we start?"

"In a half hour, we'll be good," said Beetee.

With a half hour to spare, I went into the water and cleaned up my knives. Johanna joined me in the water, cleaning her axe. Finnick just sat next to Beetee, staring at nothing. "Poor guy. I bet he probably misses Mags."

"He does," said Johanna. "Do you like that rock on your finger?"

"I love it," I said, looking at the ring on my finger. "Too bad it was never put into much use."

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Let's go!" called Finnick. We got out of the water and hiked up to where the big tree was. After we got there, Beetee wrapped the tree with the wire in all different directions. After that was done, night set in.

"Johanna, Enobaria, you both are going to direct the wire back into the beach," ordered Beetee.

I nodded and took the large roll of wire. "We'll see you at twelve." A cannon sounded, but none of us worried. We were all here, together, safe.

"Let's go," said Johanna. "I want to put a lot of distance between me and that water before the lightning hits." She started to unwrap the wire from the coil, but I took over after her shift. I felt a small vibration from the wire. All of a sudden, the wire was cut and the ends snaked up at my feet. Johanna hit my head with her axe, causing me to fall on the ground. She crouched next to me and cut open my forearm with one of my knives. It was like she was looking for something that was _in _my forearm. The pain was excruciating, the way she stabbed my forearm, dug in, and twisted in the knife. She finished with my forearm and wiped some of my blood on my temple. "Stay down." She threw her axe at someone and went running off.

A few seconds later, my vision came back. _The alliance is over_, I thought. I got up and ran back to the tree. Beetee was on the floor, unconscious. "Beetee." He moved, which meant he was alive. I heard someone running, so I hid behind a plant, still guarding Beetee.

I saw Finnick pass by, in search of someone. "Johanna! Where are you?! Enobaria!" he called. Too scared to face him, I stayed silent. When our eyes met, I readied my knife. "Enobaria, it's me; Finnick. Know who the real enemy is." I thought about this, _Finnick is not the enemy_. I lowered my knife. Suddenly, the sky was rumbling and preparing itself to release its lightning. "Enobaria, get away from that tree!"

I quickly cut a piece of wire. I took one end and wrapped it around one of my lightest knives. I put myself on the starting position, waiting for the lightning.

"Enobaria!" yelled Finnick. The lightning struck the tree and I quickly threw my knife up into the air with all my strength. The last thing I remember was I was thrown off into the air and I landed yards away from the tree.

I open my eyes and the first thing I see is a star. Then, I see a large hovercraft fly on top of me. It brought down its claw and picked me up. I looked up and exhaustion took over me, forcing me to close my eyelids.


	23. Chapter 23

**Enobaria POV**

I wake up to see I am in a hovercraft. _I should be dead, why am I not dead? _I see my forearm is wrapped up_. _I look around and spot a first aid kit with a needle. I grab it and hold on tightly, my only weapon right now. I walk through the corridors, attentive of any voices. When I passed by some large doors, I heard familiar voices.

"When she wakes up, we have to make sure she's stable," said Haymitch. _Said Haymitch?!_ I pushed open the doors and all eyes were on me. I saw Haymitch, Brutus, Plutarch, Finnick, Gloss, and Cashmere standing around the table. I slowly walked into the room.

"Awake from your nap, Sweetheart?" asked Haymitch.

Out of pure annoyance, I lunged myself at him, trying to insert the syringe into his skin. He, being stronger than me, pushed me against the wall. "You and a syringe against the Capitol. This is why we don't let you do the planning." He takes the syringe away from my hands and lets me go.

"What is going on?" I asked, demanding an answer.

Haymitch sat down in front of me and explained the plan. They were planning on breaking us out of the arena after the Quell was announced. Plutarch has been for many years part of an undercover group planning to overthrow the capitol. He made sure there was wire in the arena. Beetee was in charge of blowing a hole in the force field. The hovercraft we are on is from District 13 and we are on our way to it right now. "You never told me," I said.

"We couldn't tell you," said Haymitch. "With Snow watching, it was too risky."

"Which districts were in this plan?" I asked, curious about who I could really trust and who I couldn't.

"Three, four, six, and seven," said Brutus.

I am in no mood to be with him now; he kept this secret from me the entire time. "Then what's One doing here?"

"Our goal was to rescue as many victors as we could," said Plutarch.

"And you rescued the victors who _weren't_ in the plan?" I asked him, mad about the fact that their plan failed.

"Well, Johanna tried to kill you," said Cashmere. _How stupid can she be?_

"Well, at least she didn't try to throw a dagger at me and then accidentally kill Prim!" I snapped, glaring at Gloss. "And I know what she was doing. You were the ones who cut the wire. Johanna led you two away from me. I may be tired and weak and mad, but I am not stupid!"

"Stop blaming my sister!" defended Gloss.

"You're telling _me_ to stop blaming your sister?!" I asked. "How dare you even say that! I didn't have to save your life once you hit the force field and dropped dead, but I did. And how do you repay the favor? By killing Prim; you monster!"

Brutus walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Baria, please. It would be best if you got some sleep."

I shrugged off his shoulder. "Best for me? How would you know what's best for me? Heck, you made everyone believe I was fucking pregnant, you idiot! You know how sensitive I am about that!" I took off the ring from my finger and threw it at his chest. He calmly picked it up from the floor and put it in his pocket. The fact that he was so calm about the situation aggravated me even more. I walked away from him and pushed my way past the group of people to hug Finnick. He is the only person I trust now. He didn't hesitate to hug me back; he knew what I was going through. "Where are Beetee and Johanna?"

Plutarch sighed and looked at Haymitch. "Beetee and Johanna were taken by the capital as prisoners."

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"He said that-" began Cashmere.

"I know what he said!" snapped I. "You couldn't save them?"

"Sorry Sweetheart," said Haymitch. Without hesitating, I went up to Haymitch and slapped him.

"How can you just do that, you son of a bitch!?" I yelled. "You were supposed to save _them_! I trusted you!" I immediately felt weak once the syringe made contact with my skin. Tears began to fall as I was gently laid down on the floor. _I trusted you._


End file.
